Me a princess
by sailorsaturn5491
Summary: What if Kimberly was a princess just like sailor moon? What if Kimberly was a princess of the sun and sister to sailor moon? Why does Zordon hides a secret from Kimberly and Sailor Moon? When the two finally meet they will both face the ultimate battle of there lives can the scouts and ranger defeat this new enemy or will the scouts and rangers lose?
1. Chapter 1

Me a princess?

A power rangers and sailor moon crossover

"It's time to wake up princess", said a voice which woke Kimberly up from her slumber. "That's two weeks in a row that the same voice has been telling me to remember, who is she and why does it keep calling me princess", said a confused Kimberly. Kimberly looked over at her alarm clock and realized it was time for school, with a sigh she got up and walked into the bathroom when she looked in the mirror she immediately noticed some changes about herself.

Instead of the caramel brown hair she notice her hair was slowly turning silver, not the silver from when you aged but the beautiful silver that shined in the moonlight. As she gazed at it she notice that her hair was extremely long almost touching the floor, she stared down at her hair and was truly amazed at it.

Next she noticed she was a little taller almost 5'6 compared to her 5'2, which definitely shocked her the most. The last thing she saw a crescent moon shaped was on her forehead when she reached up and touched it she felt warmth and power from it and it felt right to her, it felt familiar somehow to her but she couldn't figure out why though.

After touching the crescent moon again it slowly disappeared from her forehead but Kimberly knew it was still there she shook her head as she began getting ready for school wondering what the day will bring for her and how her friends and Zordon will react to seeing her.

Angel Grove High

"Has anybody seen Kimberly", said tommy who was looking for his girlfriend. Billy chuckled 'I'm sure she will be here soon don't worry Tommy", said Billy. Right when Billy said that Kimberly walked in and everybody stopped to look at her, no one said anything not even the ranger's who were shocked to see her.

Not knowing what to do or say Kimberly walked away and passed everyone including the ranger's who have yet to respond. "Was that just Kimberly I just saw?", said a shocked Rocky. 'I believed it was Kim but she looks different I think we should go talk to her ", said a calm Adam.

Once that was all settled the gang went to go find Kimberly who was at her locker getting her things for her classes not knowing that her friends and boyfriend were right behind her. Kimberly touched her forehead and her crescent moon appeared and shined so brightly as it did the rangers felt warmth and power coming coming from it especially Tommy who began having memories from a previous life , while that was going on Kim felt people were behind her she quickly touched her crescent moon which quickly vanished she quickly turned around and saw her friends and boyfriend staring at her.

"Hi guys", said a quiet kim.

"Is that you Kim", said Aisha.

"Yeah sha its me", said Kim.

"What happened to you", said billy.

Kim sighed "I don't know all I know is that I woke up looking like this, this morning", said Kim.

"How do you have silver hair, your hair was caramel brown", said Rocky.

" I don't know Rocky…..this just all happened this morning", said Kim.

"What was up with that crescent moon on your forhead", said Adam.

Before anything else was said timed seemed to stop, everyone except for the rangers were frozen on the spot.

"What's going on", said tommy.

"I can answer that for you", said a voice. The rangers looked behind them to see

a woman with long green hair with a white sailor fuku and magneta skirt with black boots and a grey staff with a red gem on top.

"Who are you", said tommy.

"My name is sailor pluto guardian of time and space", said Pluto.

"Sailor pluto as in the planet Pluto", said billy.

"Yes the planet Pluto was my home before I was sent to the time gates to guard it from trespassers ", said pluto.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible, Pluto never had any life form on it's planet", said billy.

Pluto laughed "Always the intelligent one you are young William ", said pluto.

Billy eyes widen "How do you know my name", said a shocked billy.

"I know all about you and the rangers of this time line as I said I'm the guardian of time and space so I can see everything from the past, present,and future…..I have seen all of your futures unfortunately I am forbidden to reveal any of your futures it would mess up the timeline", said pluto.

"What are you doing here sailor Pluto", said tommy.

Pluto smiled at the young prince, "I'm here to awaken my princess were in great need of her help and she along with her sister can help us defeat this evil", said pluto.

"Who is this princess you speak of", said Aisha.

Pluto looked at Kimberly who has yet to say anything. "It's time to remember princess", said Pluto.

"You're the woman who has been coming to me in my dreams every night… why", said Kimberly.

"Yes princess it was I who has been in your dreams I'm sorry but I had to do it your sister and her scouts desperately needs your help princess", said pluto.

"Sister? Scouts? Princess? Are you sure that I am this princess you speak of", said Kimberly.

Pluto walked up to her and pointed at her forehead "You have the cresent moon of the royal family bloodline on your forehead my princess", said pluto.

Kimberly eyes widen "It just appeared this morning", said Kimberly who touched her forehead where her crescent moon appeared.

"I will help you unlock your memories princess so you can remember your past life", said Pluto as she lifted her staff high in the air, "Chronos father of time give me the power to unlock my princess true form and her powers so that we may defeat this new evil and restore the moon and sun kingdom", shouted Pluto as the gem on her staff began to glow as it did kimberlys crescent moon began to shine brightly as it did memories began coming back to her that were locked away in the back of her mind.

While her memories were coming back no one noticed the earth insignia appeared on tommy's forehead as his memories began coming back to him, a past life he forgot all about.

After a couple of minutes passed, pluto lowered her staff and looked to Kimberly, "Princess", said sailor Pluto. Kimberly's eyes widen she quickly threw her right arm high in the sky and shouted "Sun eternal power", shouted Kimberly.

Soon a golden light appeared and engulf her she quickly felt the power flowing through her veins quickly her transformation was done.

All the rangers had to cover there eyes from intense power coming from Kimberly, when her transformation died down all the ranger's eye widen in shock as they saw Kimberly no sailor sun standing in front of them.

Sailor sun hair had completely turned white just like her sister sailor moon her hair was up in two buns something she was always used to back on the sun kingdom when she was princess. Next was her golden barrettes in her hair just like her sister, next she looked down at her fuku, her front bow where her sun crystal lie in her brooch she saw her skirt was golden next she noticed her boots were golden as well. Suddenly she felt her wings on her back they were golden not the white like her sister she smiled as she felt her forehead where she felt her crescent moon was there only difference with her's was that it was golden not the yellow her sister has. Sailor sun smiled as she twirled herself around and felt her back ribbons were long and golden she smiled as she felt her powers coursing through her veins.

"Princess", said sailor pluto who bowed down to her princess.

"Rise my faithful scout, you do not need to bow down to me we are not on the planet sun you are but a friend to me sailor pluto", said Sailor Sun.

Pluto rosed and smiled as fresh tears rolled down her face she ran to her princess and hugged her "I have missed you so much princess", said pluto who wouldn't let go of her princess.

Sun had fresh tears rolling down her face as well as she hugged her scout/friend back "I have missed you as well my friend", said sun.


	2. Chapter 2

All the rangers except for Tommy was shocked when they saw Kimberly.

Tommy walked up to her and got down on one knee "Tommy I...", said sun as Tommy kissed her hand she smiled up at her.

"I'm so glad to have to back my beautiful sun princess I thought I had lost you after the battle on the sun", said Tommy.

"You remember?", said sun.

Tommy stood to his full height as he transformed into his prince form "Yes thanks to Pluto here and before you do it Pluto you don't need to bow down to me we aren't on the sun you are but a friend also call me Tommy in this life", said Tommy.

Pluto nodded as she turned to the other rangers who have yet to say anything she smiled at them, "Unfortunately I must take them with me we must hurry", said Pluto.

Rocky being the first to recover nodded "You Tommy have a lot to explain when you get back", said rocky.

Tommy nodded "Of course rocky", said Tommy.

"Alright guys let get to class before were late we will cover for you guys and good luck as well", said rocky.

Sun nodded "Rocky you are in charged until we get back if there is trouble contact me and tommy immediately tell cordon what is going on", said sun.

Rocky nodded as he led everyone to class as Pluto unfroze time.

Pluto lifted her staff as her and Tommy and Pluto disappeared.

Tokyo, Japan

"Supreme thunder dragon", shouted sailor Jupiter as her thunder dragon appeared she quickly hurled her attack at the enemy. Once it got close to the enemy her attack was quickly absorbed and quickly blasted back at her which she quickly dodged.

"Anything mercury", shouted sailor moon who summoned her old tiara and threw it at the enemy who quickly smacked it away as if it was a useless toy to it.

"I'm not getting anything on this enemy sailor moon I'm not even sure what it is", shouted mercury as she quickly put her computer back. "Mercury bubbles blast", shouted mercury who quickly created cloud cover for everyone to regroup.

"We have to do something guy's ", shouted sailor mars.

"But what can we do, every time we attack this creature it simply absorbed our powers and attack us with it if we keep this up we will be to exhausted to continue fighting", shouted sailor Venus.

"Well we can't stand here and do nothing let me and Neptune try something and see if we can get at least a scratch on the monster", said sailor Uranus.

Sailor moon nodded,"Alright guys go ahead", sailor moon as Uranus and Neptune jumped out of mercury's cloud they both stood there looking at the creature that was being impossible to defeat.

"Let's go Neptune we must protect the princess at all cost", shouted Uranus.

Neptune nodded,"Deep submerge", shouted Neptune.

"World shaking", shouted Uranus.

Both attacks were combined together as they hurled it at the enemy when it got close to the creature an explosion happened, the other scout's eye widen, "They did it", said mercury.

Moments later the smoke cleared and the scouts couldn't believe the creature was still standing there unharmed but what they weren't expecting was for the creature to have both attacks in it's hands.

Neptune and Uranus eyes widen when they saw there attack being thrown back at them, they quickly ducked for cover as there attack missed them.

"Guy's our attacks aren't working there may be a way to defeat the enemy", said sailor Saturn.

Sailor moon turned to the young scout,"Absolutely not Saturn you are not using that attack it will kill you and I'm not about to lose you or any of you guys...I could use the silver crystal to defeat it", said sailor moon as she summoned her crystal.

Mars quickly turned to her leader/princess, "No way sailor moon we don't know if that would work against this thing if it doesn't it could absorb your power and attack it with us killing us all there must be something else we could do to defeat this enemy", said sailor mars.

Sailor moon quickly put her crystal back in her brooch,"Your right mars but what are we going to do we must do something", said sailor moon.

Just as she said that a bright light suddenly appeared and out step sailor Pluto accompany by two people the scouts nor tuxedo mask recognized.

"You guy's look like you could use some help allow me Sun sonic blaster", shouted sailor sun as a huge beam of sun energy appeared in her hands as she aimed it at the creature who couldn't withstand the power as it soon exploded and turned into dust.

All the scout's eyes widen they couldn't believe this scout was easily abled to defeat this enemy when none of them couldn't even land a scratch on it.

Sailor moon quickly recovered,"That was amazing thank you for helping us who are you", said sailor moon.

Sailor Sun smiled at her sister," I would think my own sister would recognize me", said sun.

"Sister...I don't have a sister", said a confused sailor moon.

Sun shook her head, "Dear mother what were you thinking", whispered sailor sun.

Pluto step forward and walked up to the moon princess she smiled, "Princess this is your sister princess Kimberly serenity Ann hart she is also sailor sun of the sun kingdom and its future queen", said Pluto.

Sailor sun looked to her sister sadly,"You used to call me Ann since I hated being called serenity or Kimberly", said sun.

"Your from the sun...I didn't know the sun even had a kingdom", said mercury.

Sun smiled,"Oh yes mercury we had a kingdom we just protected the sun and any threats that came our way only people with sun energy or power were abled to survive on my planet", said sun.

Before another word could be uttered Luna came from out of the bushes she slowly walked up to sailor sun," I thought you had died after what happened on your planet I can't believe you were reborn princess", said Luna who had tears rolling down her face.

Sun had tears rolling down her face as she picked up the cat she hugged her tightly, "OH Luna how I have missed you so much my dear friend I didn't think mother would have you reborn to", said sun.

"Wait you knew she had a sister and you didn't tell us about her", shouted an angry Mars.

Luna turned to the hot headed scout, "Of course I knew about her mars just as you should have I figured after the battle with beryl you guy's would have gotten your memories back about her I guess since she wasn't awaken at the time your memories didn't come back about her", said Luna.

Sailor sun turned to everyone, "Pluto has just awaken me an hour ago and told me that you guys needed my help so me and tommy both came as soon as we could have", said sun.

At the mention of tommy, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and even Mars nearly drooled as they got a good look at tommy.

"He looks just like my old boyfriend", said Jupiter.

Tommy chuckled at the scouts as he turned to tuxedo mask who had yet to say anything.

Tommy walked up to him," I don't suppose you would remember me dear brother", said tommy which had all of the scouts except for Pluto looking at tommy who had just said that he was tuxedo mask brother.

Tuxedo mask eyes widen,"Bro...brother I don't have a brother", said mask.

Tommy chuckled,"I didn't think you would have all of your memories back like me and sun does, I will help you remember my dear brother", said tommy as he closed his eyes and his earth sign appeared on his forehead as it did Darien's earth sign appeared on his forehead as well as long forgotten memories soon began coming back to him.

After few minutes had passed Darien quickly opened his eyes as he turned to look at tommy who simply smiled at him.

Darien quickly hugged tommy so hard," I can't believe its you tommy for so long I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from, I always felt like I was so alone not knowing if anybody had survived when I heard you had died protecting the sun kingdom I nearly lost it our parent's were attack by beryl and I just...", said Darien as tears rolled down his face.

Tommy held on to his brother as fresh tears rolled down his face as well,"I'm so sorry you had to go through that dear brother I'm so sorry I left you alone to suffer I to lost my parent in this time but I have some amazing parents who are raising and I love them dearly", said tommy.

All the scouts had tears rolling down there faces especially sailor moon who was so happy that her prince finally found happiness and family at last. Sun walked up to her sister and smiled at her," I know you don't remember me I'm pretty sure mother had something to do with that but I would really like to get to know you in this lifetime I want to know who you are", said sun.

Sailor moon looked at sailor sun and saw so resemblance of her mother she also saw the royal family crescent moon on her forehead she hugged her closely," I would love to know you as well dear sister I'm pretty sure my memories of us being sister will come back to me I rather they come back to me rather then have them unlock", said sailor moon.

Sun hugged her back she slowly withdrew from her sister embrace she gave her a sad look and sigh, "I'm sorry dear sister but there is something I must do", said sun as she summoned her sun crystal from her brooch.

"What", said sailor moon as she saw her sun crystal.

Sun sighed,"I know you aren't going to like this but I need my royal court back", said sun.

Sailor moon looked confused at her sister,"Royal court? Who is apart of your royal court", said sailor moon.

Sailor Sun look to sailor Pluto who nodded, "We the outers are her royal court", said Pluto.

"What", said all the scouts.

"That's not possible we belong with sailor moon we don't belong with her we don't even know her or if she is even telling the truth", said Uranus.

Sailor Saturn looked to her papa, "She speaks the truth Uranus", said Saturn.

Sailor Pluto turned to the outers, "She is our princess and we pledge our allegiance to her we must resume our duty and protect her at all cost just like we protected sailor moon", said Pluto.

Neptune place a hand on Uranus shoulder," I think there telling the truth I don't sense any deceit from them and I also feels as though that I know sailor sun as well", said Neptune.

Uranus shooked her head," I don't care if they are telling the truth I wont abandon my princess for someone else regardless if she is our princess she wasn't there for anything we ever went through she wasn't there when we had to watch sailor moon almost die time and time again she wasn't there where we almost killed hotaru cause of who she had inside of her", shouted Uranus.

Tears rolled down sun face which tommy notice as him and Darien had came upon there conversation. tommy wasn't liking how Uranus was speaking to Kimberly his eyes slowly turned green as he quickly unsheathed his sword.

Sun look at her scouts then at the inners then back to her sister, "You don't owe me anything your right I wasn't there like I was supposed to be but you don't know what my life was like in this timeline period! Nor what my people suffered on the sun...I can see that I am unwanted here I'm leaving", said sun as she turned her back to everyone.

"Pluto contact me if there is another attack I will come aid you", said sun as she disappeared in golden light.

The scouts turned to Uranus they couldn't believe she said those things to sailor sun after she helped them out.

Neptune slowly removed her hand from Uranus shoulder,"Haruka how could you say those things to her it wasn't her fault that she wasn't there didn't you hear what she said she was just awaken she couldn't have known what was going on here", said Neptune.

Before another word could be uttered Uranus had a sword to her throat she looked up and saw tommy but his eyes were green he growled at her,"How dare you speak to your princess that way, you have no idea how much she has suffered in both lifetimes and for you to talk to her that way you might have just set her back your still the arrogant and hot headed scout like you were back on the sun kingdom, you shouldn't even be apart of her court I should kill you right now just for even talking to her like that", shouted an angry tommy.

"Brother", said Darien as he walked up to tommy he touched his shoulder, "Put your sword down and calm down", said Darien calmly.

Tommy slowly lowered his sword as he kept his eyes on Uranus, "If you ever hurt her or go near her I will kill you and I wont care about the consequences of killing a sailor scout my princess means more to me then any of you here", said an angry tommy as he walked away from Uranus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uranus "¸said a shocked sailor moon who couldn't believe that one of her own scout just did what she did.

"I can't believe you Uranus , how dare you talk to our princess like that if we were on the sun that would have been an act of treason and you would have been stripped of your powers and banish from court", said an angry Pluto.

The inner didn't know what to say since they weren't apart of sailor sun's court but they too couldn't believe what Uranus had said after sailor sun had saved them from an enemy none of them could even defeat on their own.

Sailor Uranus looked to Pluto with anger in her eyes, "You think I care about that I care about protecting my princess that I was sworn to protect not sailor sun she isn't my princess at all sailor moon is", shouted Uranus.

"Silence", said sailor moon who transformed into princess serenity she turned to Uranus with coldness in her eyes, "I understand you care about me and want to protect me but that gave you no right to speak to my sister your future queen like that you are her royal court and you will respect her, if you ever talk to her like that ever again I will personally strip you of your powers and your immortality am I clear", said an angry princess.

"Konecko", said Uranus as princess serenity stood in front of the wind scout, "Do I make myself clear", she said again.

Uranus sigh, "Yes princess", said Uranus as princess serenity reverted back to sailor moon.

Sailor moon sighed as she looked at Uranus "I understand you care about me Uranus I do but if what Pluto says is true then you do belong to her and I know Pluto would never lie to me or us…..and if Saturn and Neptune both agree that she is your princess then I want you to be with her I can't force you to stay with me it's not within me to do that and I can't do that to sailor sun as well", said sailor moon who had tears rolling down her face.

Saturn walked up to her princess, "Don't cry sailor moon we aren't going anywhere yes we belong with sailor sun and she is our princess but you are our princess as well we may not have known sailor sun long but it's our job as her guardians to protect her just like it's the inner job to protect you as well but if we want to defeat this enemy were all going to need to work together as a team we don't have time to be divided here", said Saturn.

"Your right we need to all work together and were going to need sailor sun to help us…..you guys are going to have to accept that my sister is your princess and future queen and that you belong in her court but first Uranus you must apologize to sailor sun but the person you should really apologize to is tommy for your behavior", said sailor moon.

Uranus sighed, "Alright I will konecko", said Uranus.

"I will go with you love", said Neptune as she dragged Uranus over to Darien who was trying to calm an angry tommy down.

"Brother you must calm down", said Darien as he put his hands on tommy shoulders.

Tommy tooked deep breaths as he slowly began calming down he wanted to hurt that sailor scout but knew he couldn't do it without hurting his princess and that was something he had no plans on doing.

Neptune had felt tommy's aura and she was quite scared but she stood her ground as she approach the two.

"Excuse me your highness", said Neptune.

Tommy and Darien looked up to see Uranus and Neptune stand in front of them, tommy immediately began to growl at Uranus.

"What do you want", said an angry tommy.

Neptune bowed down to Tommy," Forgive me your majesty but sailor Uranus has something to say to you", said Neptune.

"I don't want to hear anything this woman has to say she deliberately disrespected her princess, my queen all because she doesn't believe she is in her royal court get out of my face before you make me very angry", said tommy who turned away from the two.

"Brother I think you should hear what she has to say it's probably all a misunderstanding", said Darien.

"Speak your peace", said tommy.

"Thank you your highness", said Neptune as she nudged Uranus to speak.

Uranus scoffed, "Let's get something straight here I don't like you at all and I don't care who you are, but if you ever put your sword in my face ever again I won't hesitate to challenge you with my space sword…..now the only reason I am doing this is because of konecko I will do whatever she asks of me…..I am sorry for what I said to sailor sun and to you but you don't know what we have been through and for someone to tell me that konecko isn't my princess that someone else is I don't take to kindly to that, sailor moon has done more for any of us and she doesn't ask for anything in return, you weren't there when we almost lost her time and time again and she had to watch us die trying to protect her you don't know what's that like for us. I know as a scout it is my duty to protect my princess but as a person I would feel like I am betraying her to protect someone else that I don't know about and I would never betray nor hurt her ever she is too precious to me", said Uranus.

Tommy sighed as he understood where she was coming from he slowly turned to face Uranus, "I don't like you either and I would gladly take you up on your offer, but you guys have no idea what Kimberly has been through in both lifetimes and for you to tell her you don't want her she feel like you guys don't care about her let alone need her she felt like you guys would abandoned her like her family did", said tommy.

All the scouts including tuxedo mask were saddened by what tommy said including Uranus who slowly started feeling bad about what she said to sailor sun.

Venus looked to Tommy, "Tell us about her, if you don't mind we would like to know her background story", said Venus as the rest of the scouts nodded.

Tommy looked at everyone and sighed, "I will tell you but not here is there anywhere we can go and talk privately ", said tommy.

Mars stepped forward, "Yeah my shrine is a couple of blocks from here let's detransform and walked there", said mars as everyone detransformed and began making their way to rayes temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel Grove

Kimberly quietly teleported to the command center where her tears didn't stop she looked up and saw Zordon tube was empty and alpha was nowhere to be found, "Zordon where are you", said Kimberly quietly as she powered down and was back in her regular clothing which consisted of a pink top with white shorts and her pink socks with white shoes.

Zordon quickly appeared in his energy tube as he felt Kimberly was in distress he look down at her face and saw tears were rolling down her face, "WHAT HAS TROUBLED YOU KIMBERLY ", said zordon.

Kimberly looked up at the man who was life a father to her she could remember a time when she almost lost zordon when Ivan Ooze had attack the command center and caused zordon to die if it wasn't for the ninjetti powers they wouldn't have been able to bring zordon back to life.

"Oh zordon I don't even know where to start", said a sad Kimberly.

Zordon wish he could hold Kimberly if only he could tell her the truth about who he really is to her then maybe everything would be alright. "WHAT HAS CAUSED YOU TO CRY MY CRANE", said zordon.

Kimberly began wiping her eyes as she look up at Zordon, "I just found out that I am a princess… princess of the sun kingdom and that I am a sailor scout and one my own scout sailor Uranus was so mean and nasty to me that she told me she didn't want me at all…..on top of that I have a sister who is also princess of the moon and our mother is queen serenity of course I knew all of that but what's so strange is the creature the scout's fought they look so familiar to me yet I can't figure out from where though", said Kimberly.

Zordon mentally growled,"Damn that Uranus she was always a hot head I see even being reborn she is still the same stubborn person she always was", thought zordon.

Zordon sighed to himself he wish he could tell Kimberly who he really was but he knew it wasn't time to tell her just yet not until the woman who put him in this time warp was defeated for good.

"THAT'S A LOT TO TAKE IN KIMBERLY ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU ARE A POWER RANGER AND TO FIND OUT YOU ARE A SAILOR SCOUT IS A LOT TO HANDLE I'M SURE EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT FOR YOU MY DEAR CRANE REMEMBER YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU AND WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU WHENEVER YOU NEED THEM JUST LIKE I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU", said zordon.

"Thank you zordon you always know what to say to cheer me up…..I'm going to go to the youth center to check on the others", said Kimberly.

"IF YOU EVER NEED TO TALK AGAIN KIMBERLY I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU MY PINK CRANE", Said zordon.

"Thanks zordon that means a lot to me", said Kimberly.

"GO NOW AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU", said zordon as Kimberly nodded and teleported out in a beam of pink and golden light.

Once she was gone a lone tear rolled down zordon's face, "OH SERENITY IF ONLY YOU WERE HERE TO SEE HOW MUCH KIMBERLY HAS GROWN UP SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU, I WISH I COULD TELL HER THE TRUTH", said zordon as he disappeared and went into a meditated state.

Youth Center

Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Aisha were sitting at their favorite table at the youth center with books and food and smoothies in front of them.

"I hope there alright over there", said Aisha as she took a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"I'm sure there doing fine Aisha besides Kim is a sailor scout and power ranger and princess and Tommy is with her which I still can't believe that he is a prince but I'm sure they are fine you guys we can't worry about them", said Adam.

"It's still hard to believe that Kimberly is from the sun and they had a sun kingdom which I'm not sure how anybody can survive considering how hot the sun is, no human has ever been close to it yet Kimberly is from there which I find very fascinating", said Billy.

"I still can't get the over the fact that Tommy is a prince none the less who would have thought our fearless leader was a prince of the earth, I mean Tommy was around when earth was first discovered and that they had a kingdom here I am curious though as to where his kingdom was", said rocky as the other rangers looked at rocky shocked at what he said.

Rocky notice everyone gave him a shocked look he rolled his eyes, "I'm not always dense you guys I can think for myself", said rocky.

Aisha laughed, "Of course you can rocky you just surprise us is all", she said.

Kimberly chose that time to walk into the youth center she saw her friends and she smiled as she walked up to them.

Immediately the ninjetti rangers felt something was wrong with the crane they notice that the crane was sad.

"Hey guys", said a quiet Kimberly.

"What's wrong Kim why do you look so sad", said Billy.

Kimberly knew her friends could sense something was wrong with her she shook her head and sighed, "I don't want to talk about guys I already talked to zordon so I feel slightly better, anyways how are you was there any trouble while we were away", said Kimberly.

"No it's been quiet to quiet if you ask me I don't like this", said rocky.

"I feel as though something is about to happen and that it's going to impact us and hurt us badly", said Adam.

"We must be on our guard there is no telling what Rita and zedd are up to", said Billy.

"Hey where is tommy I thought he would have come back with you", said Aisha.

Kimberly laughed, "Oh Tommy is still in japan with his brother", she said.

"Wait… brother I thought Tommy didn't have any family?" said rocky.

"Oh no this is his actual brother from when he was prince of the earth before they were reborn you should have seen their faces when they first met each other I swear I didn't know tommy could cry so much", said Kimberly.

"Wait Tommy actually cried! Our fearless leader does have a soft spot after all", said Aisha.

"I for one am certainly happy that Tommy has finally found someone of the same bloodline as him", said Billy.

"Tell me what is his brother like", said Adam.

Before Kimberly could say a word there communicators went off the rangers quickly grabbed there things and went to the hallway. When it was clear rocky held his communicator to his mouth, "This is rocky zordon", said rocky.

"ROCKY YOU AND THE RANGERS NEED TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY ITS URGENT", said zordon.

"Got it zordon rocky out", said rocky.

Immediately the rangers activated there communicators as they teleported in streams of pink and gold, yellow, black, blue, and red.

Once the rangers landed in the command center they looked up at their mentor, "What's going on zordon", said zordon.

"RANGERS OBSERVED THE VIEWING GLOBE", said zordon.

Once the rangers did their eyes widen especially Kimberly they were looking at a creature's who was black with red eyes they couldn't really describe it cause it was covered in so much darkness that caused the rangers to shiver in fear looking at the small army of them.

"What are those things", said Billy.

"THEY ARE CALLED THE LEGIONS OF DEATH VERY NASTY CREATURES FROM THE PLANET ONIX THEY ARE VERY POWERFUL AND VERY HARD TO DESTROY THEY CAN ABSORB YOUR POWERS AND USE BACK THEM AGAINST YOU", said zordon.

Kimberly quickly turned to cordon, "Those were the same creature's that attack sailor moon and her friends when I got there, but zordon how did they get to angel grove", said Kimberly.

"I DO NOT KNOW MY CENSORS TELL ME THAT ANOTHER EVIL IS AT LARGE AND THAT THEY ARE MORE POWERFUL THEN RITA AND ZEDD", said zordon.

"More powerful then Rita and zedd…it's going to take a lot of power to destroy those things", said Aisha.

"Were the power rangers guys we've faced tough enemies before and we always came out successful", said rocky.

"Let's be careful guys if what zordon says is true we aren't going to be able to use our weapons to much to fight them", said Billy.

"Let's go ninja mode first to see what we're dealing with here before we morph", said Adam.

Kimberly turned back to her friends, "Guys be careful when I got to Japan and I saw these creatures they were very hard to defeat for them but for some reason my powers alone were able to defeat them so easily so let's stay together guys", said Kimberly.

"GO NOW RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL", said zordon.

"Ninja ranger power now", shouted the rangers as they transformed into their ninja garb and teleported to the park.

Immediately the rangers saw the legions of death watching them with their red eyes.

"Alright guys let's do this", said rocky as the rangers nodded and jumped into action.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unknown location

"I have waited for over a thousand years for this", said a voice that sounded feminine yet very evil at the same time.

She waved her hand and soon a projection of earth popped up and she saw the power rangers battling the legion of death's that she personally sent down to attack them.

"So I see the princess has been awaken by that meddlesome Sailor Pluto….no matter I will destroy her and the white moon, they cost me everything and I will not let them win this fight", said the woman.

She slowly stood up and began walking out of her throne room which was covered in darkness she stood outside of her balcony and saw the moon she knew Rita and Lord Zedd resided there she quickly smirk, "I can have them help me with my plans for total destruction", said the woman as she disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Lunar Moon Palace

Rita was looking through her telescope when she saw the rangers battling the legions of death her eyes widen when she saw the hideous creatures she turned to her husband Lord Zedd who was sitting on his throne.

"Zedd you won't believe what I am seeing in angel grove the rangers are battling the legions of death", said Rita.

Zedd quickly got up and scanned the earth with his visor and sure enough the rangers were battling the legions of death, "How did they even get down there, let alone come to earth someone very powerful have sent them to earth to personally destroy the ranger", said Zedd.

Goldar who was standing in the palace also looked through the telescope and saw that the rangers were indeed fighting the legions of death, "My lord who has sent them", said goldar.

"That would be me", said a voice as the three turned around and saw a woman who was dress like a sailor scout but she had a hat on that looked very sharp but her appearance and clothing was covered in darkness and all you could really see were her red eyes.

Rita's eyes widen when she recognized who had enter the lunar palace.

"Who are you and how did you get in here", said Lord Zedd as he held his staff.

Rita turned to Zedd, "Zeddy that's chaos also known as Sailor Galaxia the most powerful scout in the entire universe it was she who destroyed the sun and moon kingdom and it was she who gave me the power to put zordon in his time warp", said Rita.

Chaos smiled as she knew Rita would have recognized her, "Ah, Rita so good to see you again my dear I see you have taken the moon as your home", said Chaos.

Rita nodded at chaos, "Yes I have…..my lady was it you who sent the legions of death to angel grove", Rita.

Chaos nodded, "Yes just as I had sent one to japan where the moon princess resides she along with everyone from the sun and moon kingdom have been reborn no thanks to that horrible woman queen serenity", said an angry chaos.

Zedd looked at this woman, "I have heard of you and I must commend you on what you had done to destroy the moon and sun kingdom", said Zedd.

Chaos looked at Zedd she to have heard of him and all of his victories in the galaxy she smiled, "I to have heard of you myself and all of your excellent victories you had achieved", said chaos.

Chaos turned and saw goldar she walked up to him and said, "You are quite powerful I must say but for some reason you let a pathetic human beat you every single time why is that", said chaos.

Goldar stood there not knowing what to say he looked up at Chaos, "That damn tommy Oliver always gets the best of me he is a formidable opponent normally I easily defeat my enemies but him and another human name Jason who was the original red ranger have always bested me and always taunted me and I always seem to lose against them whether they were morph or unmorphed", said goldar.

"I see well you won't have to worry about that for much longer my dear soon we will rid the world of those rangers and sailor scouts", said chaos as she turned back to Zedd and Rita.

"Did you the sun princess was recently reawaken by Sailor Pluto you may know her the pink ranger", said chaos.

"What! You mean to tell me that pinky is the reincarnation of the sun princess", said Zedd.

Rita turned to her husband and held his shoulder, "Don't worry love we will defeat them", said Rita.

"That's right I have a plan and I'm going to need you all are you three in", said chaos.

Rita, Zedd, Goldar nodded at chaos, "Excellent we shall begin the destruction of the moon and sun kingdom", said chaos as she and everyone else began laughing.

Tokyo, Japan

Once the scouts and tommy got to the shrine Raye and lita began serving everyone with tea and cookies. Tommy not used to Japanese custom slowly sat down and folded his legs and got himself comfortable he turned to the scouts and his brother, "Before I tell you about Kimberly, you mind telling me how you guys came upon that creature you guys were fighting", said tommy.

"Before we tell you why don't we introduce ourselves since we never got to", said Serena.

Tommy nodded as he gestured to each person.

"I'm Amy and also Sailor Mercury", she Amy who had blue hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Raye and also Sailor Mars", said Raye who had black hair with purple streaks and brown eyes.

"I'm Lita and also Sailor Jupiter", said lita who had brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and had green eyes.

"I'm Mina and also Sailor Venus", said mina who was an exact carbon copy of Serena but the only difference was that her hair was down and hair a red bow on the back of her hair and she had blue eyes.

"I'm Michelle also Sailor Neptune", said Michelle who had aquamarine hair and beautiful green eyes.

"I'm Amara also Sailor Uranus", said Amara who had sandy blond hair cut short for a boy and had brown eyes.

"I'm hotaru also Sailor Saturn", said hotaru who had short black hair with purple streaks and violet eyes.

Tommy smiled at each of them he turned to Pluto and laugh, "I know who you are but what is your name of this time", said tommy.

"My name is Trista of this time", said Trista.

"Of course you know I'm Serena and sailor moon as well", said a smiling Serena.

Tommy turned to his brother, "Brother your name of this time", said tommy.

Darien smiled at tommy, "My name is Darien in this timeline", said Darien.

"I'm tommy Oliver I was originally the green ranger but then I lost those powers and my mentor zordon with the help from his assistant alpha 5 created the white ranger powers", said tommy.

The scouts nodded as tommy turned to Serena, "So what happen why that creature attacked you guys", said tommy.

"I honestly don't know we were all the crown arcade enjoying ourselves when all of a sudden we heard screaming and we ran out to find out what had happened and when we reached the park we saw this creature we quickly transformed and began attacking it and none of our powers were working and that usually never happens when we defeat our enemy but this enemy was different it was stronger and more powerful than any being we have ever face", said Serena.

Tommy nodded his head, "I will have to ask my mentor about them maybe he knows about them", said tommy.

Mina smiled at tommy, "So tommy tell us about Kimberly we delighted to know all about her", she said excitedly.

Tommy slowly dropped his smile he turned to everyone, "Kimberly would kill me if I told you guys about her but you guys need to know that her life wasn't easy and she has been through a lot and if it wasn't for her friends and me we probably don't know what would have happened to her", said tommy.

Serena touched his hand, 'Tell us tommy we need to know what happened with my sister", she said.

Tommy nodded, "Well Kimberly has lived in angel grove her whole life but things weren't easy for her when she was younger Kimberly's parent would always argue and fight every single night…..her dad was a sales clerk and her mother was a nurse every night they would always fight and when they did Kim would always go hide in the closet and well…..", said tommy as he sighed as a single tear rolled down his face.

"Brother what's wrong", said Darien.

Tommy turned to his brother, 'It's what had happened to her when she was little", said tommy.

Trista knew what tommy was about to say since she had seen in in the timeline.

Michelle turned to Trista, 'You already know what he is about to say and you have seen it haven't you', she said quietly.

All Trista could do was nod at her she couldn't talk about it for it had hurt her so much when she saw it in the timeline.

"Tommy what happened to Kimberly when she was little please tell us", said Amy.

Tommy nodded as he turned back to the scouts, "One night while Kim's mom was working late, her dad was home and he had been drinking while Kim was in her bed her father came into her room, as he stood there looking at her he started looking at Kimberly differently while she was sleeping, Kimberly suddenly felt hands on her she woke up and she saw her father touching her between her legs…..before she could scream he covered her mouth and told her to be quiet nor say a word or he would kill her…..", said tommy as the scouts gasped and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"So Kim stayed quiet as her father continued to molesting her after he was finish he told her to not tell anyone what had happened or something bad would happen to her mom and her friends…..so Kim didn't say anything she kept quiet…..every night when her mother wasn't home yet her father kept molesting her it went on for seven years…..after Kim had turned fourteen she started coming into her body and her father took notice of it so one night when Kim came from gymnastic practice she notice the house was dark and silent she figured both of her parent weren't home so she went up to her room and closed the door when she turned around there was her father waiting on her…..", said tommy as he clenched his fists.

Tears were rolling down the scouts face, not being able to hear what happened to her princess since she already seen it, Trista got up and ran out of the room as she began to weep for her princess.

"I'll go after her, please excuse me", said hotaru as she got up and ran after Trista.

Michelle turned to everyone in the room, "I'm sorry about that, Trista knew what was going to happen to her and she feels bad and guilty that she couldn't prevent it from happening nor being able to step in please continue tommy", said Amara grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"When Kim saw it was her dad she immediately ran back to the door only to have her father block the door she quickly began backing away from him as tears rolled down her face, her father gave her the sadistic smile she had ever seen as she kept backing away she fell on top of her bed where her father immediately jumped on top of her he began ripping her clothes off of her as Kimberly layer there crying and screaming for help…..her father slapped her in the face over and over again but Kim wasn't giving up so she tried screaming again but her father began chocking her until she passed out….when she woke up the next day she saw blood was everywhere and she knew what had happened Kim cried and she was never the same person after it happened from what Jason had told me", said tommy as fresh tears rolled down his face.

Tears were rolling down everyone's face especially Serena who couldn't believe that her sister went through that.

Luna couldn't stop crying she had loved Kimberly as if she was her own to learn that she went through something like that hurt her more then she could let on.

"That's not all that happens to her", said Tommy.

Darien and Amy both knew what tommy was going to say.

"She got pregnant didn't she brother", said Darien.

All Tommy could do was nod his head he hung his head down, "Yeah she did, when her mother found out she was angry she called Kimberly a whore and slut so she forced Kimberly to get an abortion but her father didn't want her to get rid of their child they had created, so one night while her father was out her mother took her to the hospital and she had them take out the baby but that wasn't all", said tommy.

"What do you mean tommy it's not as if she had Kimberly get a total hysterectomy ", said Amy.

Tommy turned to Amy and nodded, "She had signed papers and told them to give Kimberly one so that way she may never have children again", said tommy which caused all the scouts eyes to widen.

Outside on the temple steps sat Trista who couldn't stop crying she knew she failed her princess by not protecting her from that vile man.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened Tristan", said hotaru.

Trista shook her head, "I could have done something to protect her, she is our princess and it's our duty to protect her instead we….no me I have failed her I should have protected her from that vile creature", said Trista.

Hotaru hugged Trista tightly, "It's going to be alright Trista-mama we have her back now and we will protect her with our very lives I promise you that", said Hotaru.

Trista nodded as she stood up with the help from hotaru and they both made it back inside of the temple, Trista looked at Tommy as she bowed, "Please forgive me your highness for how I just reacted I shouldn't have walked out the way I did but…I just couldn't hear the story after watching it in the timeline… and I am so sorry for not doing anything about it, let alone protect her she is my princess and my friend and it was my duty to protect her please forgive me", said Trista who couldn't face Tommy.

Tommy immediately got up and pulled Trista up into a hug where Trista cried on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Trista, I'm not angry at you at all….I know you can't interfere with the timeline and I know it must have hurt you to have watch what happened to her. I know how close you two were and I know you would have done anything to protect her and I thank you for that please don't think you failed her Trista cause you haven't don't be so hard on yourself", said tommy as he stepped away from Trista who quickly wiped her eyes.

Trista smiled and nodded, "Thank you your highness", said Trista.

"So Tommy tell us some good things about Kim", said lita.

Tommy laughed as both he and Trista and hotaru sat down, "I don't even know where to start guys", said tommy.

Angel Grove

The rangers were slowly losing against the legions of death they tried hand to hand combat but it wasn't working, after trying to find ways to defeat them they were slowly running out of options.

"We need to morph guys", said rocky.

The rangers nodded.

"It's morphin time", said rocky.

"Black ranger power", said Adam.

"Pink ranger power", said Kimberly.

"Blue ranger power", said Billy.

"Yellow ranger power", said Aisha.

"Red ranger power", said rocky.

"Be careful guys, there really strong and powerful hopefully we can defeat them morph", said Kimberly.

The other rangers nodded as they headed back into the fight. As the rangers were fighting the legions of death, they realized they were slowly losing the battle and they began to get exhausted very quickly.

Rocky quickly summoned his power sword to fight against the creature while he was fighting Aisha saw one of them coming up behind rocky with sharp claws sticking out from their hands. Aisha's eyes widen in fear she quickly tried to run to rocky, "Rocky behind you", shouted Aisha but it was too late the creature plunged its claws into rocky who quickly screamed as he dropped his power sword and fell on his knees where the creature pulled his claws out and rocky fell to the ground.

Kimberly who heard Aisha screamed turned and saw rocky was down, "No…ROCKY", Kim shouted as she rush over to her fallen friend who had a pool of blood surrounding him.

Aisha, Adam, and Billy ran over and got down on their knees, "Rocky…" said a quiet Adam.

Anger began boiling inside of Kimberly, "That's it", shouted an angry Kimberly she turned to see the legions of death waiting to attack them she stood up as the rest of the rangers looked up at her as she powered down.

Kim turned to her friends, "I'm going to defeat these things take… rocky back to the command center and tell zordon what happened and have him contact tommy", said Kim.

Billy stood up next to her, "Kim you can't do this by yourself we need to regroup and think about this please", said Billy.

Kim turned to the blue ranger, "We have no choice Billy look at what they did to rocky…..I'm not going to let anybody die by these hideous creatures just please go Billy I beg you", said a sad Kim.

Aisha stood up and hugged her tightly, "Please be careful", said Aisha.

Kim nodded as she looked down at Adam who held a dead rocky in his arms, "I promise you I will avenge his death and I will defeat whoever did this I promise you that", said Kim.

Adam still in shock over his best friend death nodded to Kimberly, he turned to the other rangers, "Let's go guys…..Kim please come back to us", said a sad Adam.

The others ranger didn't want to leave her but they nodded as they teleported out leaving Kim to face the legions of death on her own.

"You're going to pay for what you have done and you better tell your master that I am coming for them whoever they may be", shouted Kimberly as she held golden brooch high in the air and shouted, "Sun eternal power ", said Kimberly as she transformed into sailor sun.

Sailor sun lifted her arm in the air as her sword appeared in her eyes she growled at the creatures as she let out an angry cry as she charged into battle.

Command Center

The ranger's teleported into the command center as they did Aisha screamed, "Rocky", she said as she saw her dead friend in Adam's arms.

Zordon couldn't believe that one of his rangers were killed, "RANGERS….I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED", said a sadden zordon.

Billy turned to his mentor, "Zordon Kim is still out there and she is fighting those things alone we need to contact tommy immediately she can't defeat those things on her own without help", said Billy.

"But zordon we don't even know if we can contact him in Japan," said Adam as he layed his dead friend on a stretcher.

"Guys we can't leave Kim out there to defeat those things were still power rangers and even though we lost rocky… we still need to fight and defend earth from evil and I will die trying to protect this planet….are you guys with me", Aisha.

Adam and Billy both nodded at her the rest of the rangers turned to cordon, "We can't abandon Kim cordon, we will fight to the death if we have to but were not going to sit back and watch Kim die trying to protect us, were friends and we stick together and if we fail…..I want you to contact Jason, Zack, and Trini…..and let them know what has happened zordon", said Billy.

"RANGERS ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS", said zordon.

The three rangers nodded to zordon who couldn't have been more proud of his rangers who were like children to him.

"RANGERS I CANNOT SAY HOW PROUD I AM OF YOU GUYS YOUR DETERMINATION, WILLINGNESS, COURAGE, AND EVEN SACRIFICE IS WHAT MAKES YOU AMAZING POWER RANGERS GO NOW AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU", said zordon.

"It's morphin time", said Adam.

"Black ranger power", said Adam.

"Blue ranger power", said Billy.

"Yellow ranger power", Aisha.

The rangers quickly teleported back to the park where they saw Kimberly engaged in a battle with one of the creatures the rangers screamed as they ran into battle to help their friend.

Tokyo, Japan

While tommy and the scouts were laughing about stories about Kimberly, Trista immediately felt a sharp pain in her heart she gasped out loud catching everyone's attention.

"Princess", said Trista as she quickly stood up.

Tommy stood up and looked at Trista, "What's happened to Kim", said a worried tommy.

"She's in trouble and in pain we must help her quickly", said Trista.

All the scouts stood up including Darien.

"Scout's transform", said Serena as everyone pulled out there transformation wand while Darien pulled out his rose and tommy pulled out his morpher.

"Mercury crystal power", shouted Amy.

"Mars crystal power ", shouted Raye.

"Jupiter crystal power ", shouted lita.

Venus crystal power ", said mina.

"Uranus crystal power ", shouted Amara.

Neptune crystal power ", shouted Michelle.

"Pluto crystal power ", shouted Trista.

"Saturn crystal power ", shouted hotaru.

"Moon eternal crystal power", shouted Serena.

"White ranger power", shouted tommy.

Darien quickly transformed into tuxedo mask, as the scouts one by one became the sailor guardians as Tommy morphed into the white ranger.

Once everyone was transformed Pluto quickly summoned a door, "Step through here it will lead us to the princess", said Pluto as everyone including Luna and Artemis walked through the door which immediately closed behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel Grove

"Sun terra destroyer", shouted Sailor sun as she lifted her hands high in the sky as a large sun ball appeared in her hands she quickly hurled it at the enemy who immediately turned into dust but more kept appearing. As she stood there Sailor sun took deep breaths as she was covered in cuts and bruises and blood, her wings on her fuku were hanging loosely as they too were covered in blood from an attack she received from behind her.

"Who is your master", shouted sailor sun.

In a beam of blue, black, and yellow, the three rangers stood next to sailor sun.

Sailor sun turned to her friends, "I thought I told you guys to stay back I don't want you to die", said sun.

Billy shook his head, "We couldn't leave you here to defeat them on your own were a team Kimberly and were friends and friends always are always there for each other, were here to help you or we die trying", said Billy.

Kimberly turned to Adam and Aisha who two nodded at Billy words, tears ran sun's face she nodded at her friends who called upon their weapons as sun lifted her sword high in the sky, "To the death my friend's", said sun as she and the rest of the ranger charged into battle as one.

Time Gate's

"So this is what time and space looks like", said tommy as he looked around and saw clouds and clocks everywhere.

"I hope sailor sun is ok", said Saturn.

Tommy turned to the young scout, "I'm sure she and the other rangers are alright, there power rangers they can handle anything", said tommy.

As they kept walking Pluto felt something was wrong she stop, "Everyone stop", said Pluto.

"What's wrong", said sailor moon.

"I sense a trespasser here", said Pluto.

A legion of death suddenly appeared everyone's eyes widen, "Stop trespasser", shouted Pluto as she aimed her staff at the creature.

The creature simply ignored her and kept walking towards them, "How did they appear here in the time gates no one is supposed to be here", said Pluto.

"The enemy whoever they may be knows about us and where we are", said mercury.

Immediately Pluto summoned a door she turned to the other's, "Go through that door everyone and it will take you directly to the princess I must stay here and protect the time gates from trespassers", said Pluto.

"You will die Pluto", said sailor moon as tears rolled down her face.

"It's my duty to protect the time gates and the princess and you to, I promise we will meet again now go please", said Pluto.

The scouts didn't want to leave her at all but they knew they had to get to sailor sun one by one the scouts walked through the door until tommy was left he turned to Pluto, "Please be safe and try to come back to Kim she needs you like you need her", said tommy as he walked through the door as it disappeared.

Pluto held her staff as the legion of death was upon her, "Pluto dead scream", shouted Pluto as she launched her attack at the enemy.

Unknown location

Chaos smirked as she saw her monster battling sailor Pluto she knew it was only a matter of time before Pluto is killed.

While she was enjoying the battle she turned and saw sailor sun and her rangers fighting her army as well but something did occur to her she turned to Rita.

"Rita I understand you once had an evil green ranger what happened with him", said chaos.

Rita look at chaos, "He is now the current white ranger that no good zordon gave him those powers unfortunately after the rangers destroyed the sword of darkness they freed him from my spell but then I created the green wax candle and once it melted his power's would have been destroyed…..that blasted zordon managed to bring his powers back but they became temporary", said Rita.

Chaos nodded, "Where are the powers currently", said chaos.

Rita smiled, "There back in time with a carbon copy of Tommy the wizard of deception created him his clone should be back in wild western time my lady", said Rita.

Zedd walked up to them, "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting ", said zedd.

Chaos smiled, "Of course I am I'm going to bring back the green ranger but he won't have any of tommy Oliver inside of him he will simply be under my control and those rangers won't be able to defeat him now let's summon him", said chaos as she summoned her staff.

"But my lady how would we summon him when he is in the past", said Rita.

Chaos looked to her, "I will simply use a chant to summon him when I do he will be under my control now I need you and zedd to help me with this", said chaos.

Zedd and Rita both held there staff as chaos combined her staff with there's, "Egredietur de praeterito conjuro te portans ranger potentem viridi massa perditionis, quae ego praecipio tibi et projiciam vos a potestate tenebrarum quis nunc egressus sum ego creo (I summon thee from the past come forth my powerful green ranger and bring forth mass destruction, I cast away the person you were and I give you the power of darkness now come forth my creation)", said chaos.

Immediately green smoke started to form along with lightening chaos smiled and laughed as the smoke cleared there stood the almighty powerful green ranger.

Rita and Zedd and even Goldar couldn't believe that the green ranger is back and he was standing there.

Chaos walked up to the green ranger, "Welcome my green ranger", said chaos.

The green ranger who was once tom and a good person was evil as he took off his helmet and his eyes were green and filled with darkness he got down on one knee, "How may I serve my empress", said tom who was devoid of any emotion.

"My lady you did it", said Rita.

"Of course I did Rita I am the most powerful scout compared to the rest of those weaklings sailor moon and sailor sun may think there powerful cause of those crystal's they have but they won't be able to beat me since I have my own crystal", said chaos as she summoned her crystal which was a rose covered in darkness.

"You think you will be able to defeat the scouts and rangers", said zedd.

"Of course I am we all will defeat them including my green ranger who is going to personally kill the white ranger once he is dead sailor sun won't be able to survive without her prince charming", said chaos.

Chaos turned to her green ranger she walked up to him, "Rise my faithful servant ", said chaos as the green ranger rose.

"Your mission when we have the final battle is to destroy the white ranger when he is at his weakest I want you to kill him with this", said chaos as she produced a dagger and gave it to the green ranger, "This dagger contains a dangerous poison it's from the very planet onyx where the legions of death are from there is no antidote", said chaos.

"Yes empress your wish is my command", said the green ranger.

Chaos and Rita and zedd laughed as they knew the rangers and scouts times were running out.

Angel Grove

The ranger's and sailor sun were slowly running out of energy, but they weren't giving up just yet they kept fighting with all there might.

"Let's attack all together guy's it might be the only way", shouted sun.

"We need the power sword and your power bow to form our weapon", shouted Billy.

Kimberly quickly summoned her power bow she looked down at her sword, "We will use my sword now let's power up", shouted Kimberly.

"Power lance", shouted Billy.

"Power daggers", shouted Aisha.

"Power bow", shouted Kimberly.

"Power axe", shouted Adam.

"Power sword", shouted Kimberly.

"Sun sonic blaster", shouted sailor sun.

"Power blaster", shouted the rangers.

As both attacks were combined it quickly went towards the army of legions of death destroying them one by one until one of them remained standing as black blood was dripping from the creature.

"Why won't you die", shouted Aisha.

Suddenly the creature started to growl as it did a voice suddenly took over the creature, "I can't die you fool it will be you who dies", said a voice coming from the creature.

"Who are you and what do you want with us", shouted sun.

The creature laughed, "Ah, the young princess of the sun I see your precious mother had you reborn, your father couldn't bare to see you dead by my hands", said the voice.

"I won't ask you again who the hell are you", shouted an angry sun.

"You should know who I am princess since it was I who destroyed your kingdom and placed your dear father in his energy tube that he hasn't even tried to escape from thanks to me", said the voice.

Sun's eyes widen, "It can't be….." said sun as she fell to her knees.

The rangers looked at Kimberly who had a shocked look on her face, "Who is that", said Adam.

Before sun could say anything a door suddenly and out walked the scouts along with tuxedo mask and Tommy who immediately ran to the others.

"Ah, the white moon princess, so nice of you and the scouts to join us", said the voice.

"Who are you", shouted Uranus.

"I am chaos the deity of destruction and I have come to seek revenge against the sun and white kingdom", shouted the voice.

"Chaos the deity of destruction", said mercury.

Sailor sun slowly stood up with the help of tommy, "I thought we defeated you when you destroyed my kingdom, my home, and my people", shouted sun.

The voice laughed, "Did you really think you could defeat me princess, your precious mother couldn't defeat me especially since it I who gave beryl the power to do it…..did you really think beryl got the power from metalia no she didn't she got it from me metalia was simply a pawn an experiment which I must commend her for passing my test until you and your foolish court destroyed her and beryl… just like you destroyed my brother and sister pharaoh 90 and mistress 9", shouted chaos.

"What", shouted the scouts.

"Pharaoh 90 and mistress 9 were your siblings", said a shocked Neptune.]

All the scouts turned to sailor Saturn who at one point had mistress 9 inside of her.

"Ah, sailor Saturn my sister told me so much about you before you destroyed her", said chaos.

"Your sister was evil it was because of her that I was almost killed, your brother had to die", shouted an angry Saturn.

"They were weak I knew you and sailor moon defeated them when I felt there deaths through our link", said chaos.

"What have you done to my father", shouted sun.

Chaos laughed, "Sailor sun….your father has been trapped in a time warp that I had a hand in putting him in there…I believe he is your mentor", said chaos.

All the rangers eyes widen, "That can't be true zordon would have told us this….. you couldn't have put him there Rita Replusa put him there", said Billy.

"I gave Rita the power to put him there though I must admit the king did put up a good fight", said chaos.

"Your lying zordon isn't my father", shouted sailor sun.

Chaos laughed, "Ask him yourself my dear", said chaos.

"I've had enough of you chaos", shouted Jupiter.

"Try to defeat my creature sailor scouts", said chaos.

"Let's attack her together guys", said sailor moon.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody", shouted mercury.

"Mars flame sniper", shouted mars.

"Jupiter oak evolution ", shouted Jupiter.

"Venus….love and beauty shock ", shouted Venus.

"Space sword blaster", shouted Uranus.

"Submarine reflection", shouted Neptune.

"Silent wall", shouted Saturn as she made sure there attack wasn't redirected back at them.

"Moonlight therapy kiss", shouted sailor moon.

"Tuxedo smoking bomb", shouted tuxedo mask.

"Sun terra destroyer", shouted sun.

One by one there attacks hit the creature as it did the creature turned to dust.

Laughter ranged in the air, "You may have defeated my creature but I just killed one of your own till we meet again", said chaos as she laughed.

Time Gates

Pluto was on the ground her staff lying next to her she slowly got up as she wiped the blood from her mouth the creature began approaching her she slowly picked up her staff, "You won't win chaos…..I will die trying to protect my princess….Pluto dead scream", shouted Pluto as the creature absorbed the attack and aimed it back at her.

Pluto knew her time was about to be cut short, she slowly fell to her knees, "Forgive me princess", whispered Pluto as her attack was aimed right back at her.

Once the attack hit Pluto she fell back as her staff was let go from her hands she slowly took her last breath as she did her Pluto sign appeared on her forehead as her body disappeared.

Soon the after her body disappeared the legion of death to disappeared and the lights for the gates of time turned black and was filled with darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angel Grove

Suddenly sailor sun felt a sharp pain in her heart as her and sailor moon fell to their knees holding her chests, "Pluto", they both shouted as they both knew Pluto had lost her battle against the legion of death.

"Guys were is rocky did he get hurt", said tommy who had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The ranger's hung there head down nobody being able to tell him that rocky was dead.

"Rocky's dead tommy the legion of death attacked him behind with its claws there was so much blood everywhere", said sailor sun.

"No…" whispered tommy.

"We lost two people today this enemy is trying to destroy us by killing us off one by one I want to know who is she and how does she know you so well Kimberly", said Billy.

Kimberly looked at everyone then to Tommy who knew who chaos was she slowly stood up but quickly fell on her knees as tears rolled down her face.

"We should get you patched up you look like you sustained some serious injuries", said sailor moon.

"I can help with that", said sailor Saturn as she walked up to her princess and touch her shoulder as she did sailor sun body began to glow purple as her wounds began healing themselves after a minute pass sailor Saturn dropped her hand as she began swaying a little until sailor Uranus caught her.

"Firefly you know you can't use that ability to much it could leave you very weak", said Uranus.

Sailor sun turned to the young scout, "Thank you sailor Saturn but Uranus is right you mustn't use that ability to much you could hurt yourself", said sun.

Sailor Saturn stood up with the help from Uranus, "I don't mind princess besides you look like you guys went through a lot", she said.

Sun looked at the scouts and Tommy she sighed, "We did we lost rocky…..then we lost Pluto she must be stop at all cost what I don't understand is how did chaos even possess her", said sun.

"Wait what do you mean she is possess", said mercury.

Sun looked to everyone, "Let's power down and I will explain everything", said sun as all the rangers' power down and the scouts detransform as they soon found a nice place to sit down.

Tommy held Kimberly as she sigh, "Sailor Galaxia is… was my cousin", said Kimberly.

"What", shouted everyone?

"That psycho is your cousin", said Aisha.

"Yes she is my cousin but she is the most powerful scout she is more powerful then Serena and I even though we both possess our crystal's she to possess her own crystal which is shaped like a rose…..Galaxia was never like that before chaos attacked her…I remember she went up against chaos I would have myself but Galaxia didn't want me to she wanted to stay and protect the kingdom in case she failed…..I guess she lost the battle with chaos and chaos possessed her", said Kimberly.

"What I don't understand is how is she able to summon the legions of death to attack us and what is her next move", said Amy.

"We must destroy her if we destroy her we destroy chaos", said Kimberly.

Serena turned to her sister, "We can't destroy her there must be another way", she said.

Kimberly quickly stood up and turned to her sister with anger in her eyes, "We must destroy her! Look at what she has done Serena she had her army kill rocky! Rocky was an innocent person who didn't deserve to die who is going to tell his family that he is dead! Look at what she did to Pluto she killed one of my own scout well I am not going to let her kill anyone else I love I will kill her if I have to and no one is going to stop me", said Kimberly as she walked away from everyone.

Tears rolled down Serena's face as Darien held her, tommy sighed as he stood up and turned to Serena, "I will go talk to her…..she didn't mean what she said to you Serena it's just rocky meant a lot to her when Jason left for the peace conference Jason made rocky promise to look after her since Jason is like her brother, rocky to became her brother just like Pluto was like her sister and for them to both die it has affected her very much", said tommy.

Billy stood up as well, "I should be the one to talk to her Tommy I know you mean well but I've know Kim since we were little and I know how to calm her down", said Billy.

Tommy turned to Billy and sigh, "Go ahead Billy please bring her back", said tommy.

Hotaru to stood up, "Actually Tommy and Billy let me go talk to her I know how she is feeling remember I had mistress 9 inside of me and also sailor Saturn the dark sailor scout if it wasn't for sailor moon and her determination and will to save me I probably would have been dead so let me talk to her…I might be young but I am not what I appear to be", said hotaru.

Billy and Tommy both looked at the young girl for someone so young she seems so wise beyond her years looking into her dark purple eyes they could see she went through a lot and knew she was the right one to go talk to her.

"Alright hotaru go ahead and talk to her", said tommy as hotaru nodded and walked away to go find Kimberly.

Kimberly was by the beach she was still fuming over in anger she couldn't believe her sister wanted to save Galaxia when all she has done was cause death and destruction she didn't want to save her cousin apart of her wanted to but another part of her wanted to destroy her so that she won't cause any more harm to anyone let alone kill anyone else that Kimberly held dear to her.

Hotaru found her princess she slowly walked up next to her she didn't say anything to her she was going to let her princess say what she wanted to say before she would say anything to her.

"We have no choice hotaru we must destroy her before she strikes again", said an angry Kimberly.

Hotaru turned to Kimberly, "Are you willing to destroy your family princess just to seek revenge against her", said hotaru.

Kimberly turned to the young scout, "Yes I am she took two important people from me with no respect when I kill her she won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again", said Kimberly.

Hotaru sighed, "Kimberly did anyone ever tell you my story", said hotaru.

Kimberly shook her head, "No", she said.

"When I was little I lost my mother and there was a fire me and my father survived….I ended up in the hospital and I fell into a coma when I woke up I noticed my father was different, at the time I didn't know he placed mistress 9 inside of me and that pharaoh 90 approach him and kaorinite after everything had happened I started becoming weird until I met rini and she became my best friend but when I slowly started losing control of my body I ended up hurting her", said hotaru as tears began rolling down her face.

Kimberly's eyes widen as she heard hotaru story so far she held as the little girl cried in her eyes, "What else happened", said Kimberly.

"At the time I didn't know the outers mission was to kill me since I am the sailor scout of death and destruction there mission was to kill me but when I took rini's soul since it was the purest heart the outers were expecting for sailor Saturn to show up but instead mistress 9 showed up and…..", said hotaru.

Kimberly sighed as she held the young girl she didn't know someone so young could endure all of that, "Continue", said Kimberly.

"Well sailor moon had a chalice that was really powerful it was for her to transform into super sailor moon…..well I needed the chalice so pharaoh 90 could appear so when pharaoh 90 attacked my father jumped to protect me and sailor moon took the damage….while I was mistress 9 I myself kept losing myself inside of her and mistress 9 used that to trick sailor moon into giving her the chalice when sailor moon did mistress 9 put the chalice into a contraction which had allowed pharaoh 90 to appear…..sailor moon tried to stop it but since she gave up the chalice she wasn't powerful enough…..I finally was able to break free from mistress 9 control by destroying her from the inside….soon sailor Saturn appeared she was the dark version of me she immediately went to attack pharaoh 90 but sailor moon knew I was going to die so the other scouts along with the outers gave their powers to sailor moon so she could transform into super sailor moon while her pure heart crystal was out of her body she came inside of pharaoh 90 to help me fight against it when the battle was over I ended up using up all of my energy but somehow sailor moon was able to save me and turn me back into a baby", said hotaru.

Kimberly couldn't believe that her sister did that nor could she believe that her outers were willing to destroy her cause of her powers but sailor moon was willing to save her no matter what even if it meant her own life, this made Kimberly really think about if she really wanted to save her cousin or if she could be saved she had to think about it.

Hotaru pulled away from Kimberly, "Have you made a decision", she said.

Kimberly sighed as she stared at the young girl, "I don't know what to do honestly but I will think about it I promise, now let's head back to the others before they send out a search party for us", said Kimberly as her and hotaru walked away from the beach.

Back at the park with the others the rangers were looking at the scouts while the scouts were looking at the rangers, tommy slapped his forehead, "Man I totally forgot to introduce you guys", said tommy as everyone laughed.

Aisha cleared her throat, "Of course you did oh fearless leader why don't I introduce us and you can introduce them to us", said Aisha.

Tommy nodded and laughed.

"I'm Aisha I am the yellow ranger", she said.

"I'm Billy and I am the blue ranger", he said.

"I'm Adam I am the black ranger", he said.

"Nice to meet you", said the scouts.

"I'm Serena and also sailor moon", she said.

"I'm Amy and also sailor mercury", she said.

"I'm Raye and also sailor mars", she said.

"I'm lita and also sailor Jupiter", she said

"I'm mina and also sailor Venus", she said.

"I'm Michelle and also sailor Neptune", she said.

"I'm Amara and also sailor Uranus ", she said.

"And I'm hotaru and also sailor Saturn", she said as her Kimberly came upon the group.

"I'm Darien tommy's brother", he said.

Aisha turned to Darien and smiled, "So you're the one that Kimberly was telling us about its nice to you ", said Aisha.

Serena quickly stood up and walked up to her sister, "I'm sorry Kimberly I didn't mean to make you angry at all I was only trying to help", she said.

Kimberly sighed as she looked up at her sister, "No I'm sorry Serena I shouldn't have shouted at you like that I didn't mean to", she said as she hugged her sister.

"Well now that, that is out of the way we still have a problem and this is a personal problem ", said Billy.

"I need to know if what she said is true if zordon is my father", said Kimberly as she pulled away from her sister.

"Was this the mentor you mentioned Tommy", said Amy.

Tommy nodded, "Yes he is Amy but we should go see him to get some answers I'm hoping what chaos said isn't true", said a solemn tommy.

"Alright Serena you and the girls grab on to a ranger so we can we teleport you guys to our command center", said tommy as one by one a scout grabbed ahold of a ranger once everyone was ready the rangers activated there communicators and in a multitude of colors the rangers and scouts teleported to the command center.


	9. Chapter 9

Command Center

Once the rangers and scouts teleported inside of the command center, the scouts admired the place especially Amy who looked at all of the technology that was there.

Kimberly walked up to zordon she couldn't believe what she was about to do but she needed to know the truth and wondered if Galaxia was lying or telling the truth, "Is it true zordon are you my father", shouted Kimberly.

Zordon didn't know what to say to her he wanted to tell her the truth so bad when he first laid eyes on her when she became his ranger he wish he was honest with her from the beginning.

"YES KIMBERLY ITS TRUE I AM YOUR FATHER KING SATURIAN OF THE SUN KINGDOM BUT I AM ALSO ZORDON OF ELTAR AS WELL", he said.

Everyone couldn't believe it that chaos was right, zordon is really Kimberly's father from the sun kingdom.

Tears rolled down Kimberly's face she couldn't believe the man she knew as a mentor and a father figure to her was her actual father from the sun kingdom, "So you knew everything I went through growing up, you saw what that man did to me and yet you didn't do anything about it", shouted an angry Kimberly.

"Kimberly", said tommy as he grab her wrist but she back away from Tommy, "No I need to hear him Tommy my whole entire life has been nothing but hell and back I need to hear what he has to say", said Kimberly.

Zordon has a tear rolling down his face, "YES KIMBERLY I SAW EVERYTHING AND ALL I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT…BUT I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING SINCE I WAS STUCK IN MY TIMEWARP", said zordon.

"That's a load of bull, you could have teleported me out of there or something instead you let that monster do whatever he wanted with me, because of that I can't ever have children ever", shouted Kimberly.

Adam, and Aisha didn't know what Kimberly was talking about they never knew of the story that Kimberly went through.

"What are you talking about Kimberly ", said Aisha.

Kimberly turned to Aisha and Adam and knew they didn't know her sorry as more tears rolled down her face she faced her friends, "I was molested when I was seven by my father it lasted for seven years as I got older I started to come into my body and my father notice…..so one night when I came home from gymnastics practice the house was quiet and dark I thought no one was home so I went to my room and my father was waiting for me he ended up raping me and I fell pregnant with his child…..when my mother found out she made me have an abortion and she had the doctors give me a total hysterectomy so I can never have children ever", she said as Adam and Aisha couldn't believe what they were hearing they quickly ran up to Kimberly and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright Kim were here for you", said Aisha who had tears rolling down her face.

"Yeah we will always be there for you", said Adam.

Tommy and Billy joined in on the hug as they knew Kimberly desperately needed it since she revealed one of her darkest secret to her friend.

"KIMBERLY YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND I TRIED EVERYTHING I COULD WITHIN MY POWER'S TO HELP PLEASE BELIEVE ME MY YOUNG CRANE", said zordon.

Kimberly pulled away from everyone as she looked up at zordon and gave him the coldest look ever, "I don't believe you and I won't trust you ever again", said Kimberly as she took out her morphed.

The ranger's eyes widen when they saw she took out her morphed, "Kim don't do this", said tommy.

Kimberly shook her head she wasn't going to listen to Tommy she threw her morphed on the ground.

"KIMBERLY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS", said zordon.

"I'm outta here and I quit", shouted Kimberly as she used her communicator to teleport out of the command center.

"RANGERS I….." said zordon.

The rangers looked up at their mentor they didn't know what to say to him but they did understand that he did try they could tell he did especially tommy who saw sadness in his mentors eyes.

"I will go talk to her zordon…..and I know you tried I can see it but you have to understand that Kimberly is still hurting and is heavenly scarred for life by the events that transpired between her and her father", said Billy.

"TELL HER HOW SORRY I AM BILLY", said zordon as Billy nodded as he pick up Kimberly's morpher and teleported out to find her.

Tommy wanted to be the one to talk to her since he is her falcon but he knew that Billy could talk to her better then he could since Billy had known her longer than anybody.

"Tommy turned to Adam and Aisha, "Rocky…..where did you guys put his body", said a sad tommy.

Once again tears rolled down Adam and Aisha face as hearing Rocky's name caused them both pain and hurt Aisha grabbed tommy's hand, "He is this way Tommy", she said as Adam followed them out of the command center to the medic bay where Rocky's body laid.

As Tommy and the other's left the scouts stood there not knowing what to say, Amy being the intelligent one looked up at zordon, "Excuse me your majesty or would you prefer to be called zordon", said Amy.

Zordon looked down at the scouts as his face looked up Serena he nearly lost it he couldn't believe that Serena survived as well but he also knew she didn't know the truth about him as well, he looked down at Amy, "ZORDON IS FINE SAILOR MERCURY", said zordon as the scouts eyes widen they couldn't believe this man knew about them.

"You know about us?" said Amy.

Zordon nodded his head, "I KNEW YOU GIRLS IN YOUR PAST LIVES I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR HOME PLANETS UNFORTUNATELY I WAS NEVER AROUND YOU INNERS A LOT I WAS AROUND THE OUTERS SINCE THEY PROTECTED OUR KINGDOM FROM ALL EVIL", said zordon.

Amy nodded as she continue to look at the former king of the sun, "Zordon, if sailor sun is your daughter and she possess the crescent moon on her forehead does that mean sailor moon is your daughter as well", said Amy.

The scouts looked to zordon hoping he would reveal the truth about all of this.

Zordon nodded, "YES AMY IT IS TRUE I AM SERENITY'S FATHER", said zordon.

Serena took a step back she was speechless, "Your my father… where were you when the moon kingdom was destroyed…..did you know mother sacrificed herself and sent us all to the future to be reborn…..where were you when we needed you", shouted an angry Serena as tears were rolling down her face as Darien grabbed ahold of her hand to confront her.

"I WAS ON THE PLANET SUN FIGHTING AGAINST CHAOS WHO HAD TOOK AHOLD OF MY SISTERS DAUGHTER GALAXIA ME AND KIMBERLY TRIED SO HARD TO PROTECT THE PLANET ALONG WITH THE OUTERS WE TRIED TO PROTECT THE KINGDOM AND OUR PEOPLE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HAD PAINED ME TO WATCH MY PEOPLE DIE AT THE HANDS OF CHAOS…..I WANTED TO COME TO AID YOUR MOTHER AND HELP PROTRECT YOU BUT I COULDN'T ABANDON OUR HOME WHEN I WAS STRUCK BY CHAOS HERSELF KIMBERLY SCREAMED AS I FELL TO THE GROUND…..I KNEW MY TIME WAS COMING TO AN END AS I LAYED THERE I SAW YOUR SISTER ANDS HER COURT SLOWLY LOSING AGAINST CHAOS ARMIES SO SHE USED THE POWER OF HER SUN CRYSTAL TO FIGHT OFF CHAOS BUT SHE WAS ALREADY WEAK SO SHE SENT THE OUTERS TO THE MOON TO AID YOU…..WITH THE LAST OF MY STRENGTH I ENDED UP SENDING THE REST OF MY ENERGY TO YOUR MOTHER…..WHEN CHAOS SAW WHAT I WAS DOING SHE IMMEDIATELY STRUCK KIMBERLY WHO WAS SO WEAK THAT WHEN I SAW HER FACE AND SHE TURNED TO ME I SAW HER SHINE LEAVE HER EYES AND HER CRYSTAL DISAPPEARED….CHAOS DIDN'T WANT ME DEAD SO SHE SENT A HORRIBLE WITCH NAME RITA REPULSA TO ME AND ALL I COULD REMEMBER WAS BEING TRAPPED INSIDE OF THIS TIMEWARP FOR OVER A THOUSAND OF YEARS", said zordon.

Serena felt bad for screaming at him to know he went through that was something she could have never went through.

"Kim was right we are her scouts to know that she sent us to safety knowing that her kingdom was going to perish…..I feel bad about what I said to her", says Amara.

Michelle touched her lover shoulder, "You didn't know love you can still make things right with her", said Michelle as Amara grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Hotaru looked up at her former king, "It was chaos that stopped you from protecting Kimberly…..I feel her powers of darkness are still here", said the young girl.

"Are you sure", said Amy.

Hotaru nodded as she turned to the inners and the prince and princess, "Us outers will put a protective barrier around the command center so that she can't get in we should do it immediately I feel as though chaos will be making her moves soon", said hotaru who pulled out her transformation pen along with Amara and Michelle who to brought out there transformations pens.

"But you guys don't have sailor Pluto with you", said mina.

Hotaru smiled at the scout of love, "Pluto is always with us and she is here in spirit even though her body is gone her spirit and powers aren't gone let's go guys we need to protect the king and prince and princess ", said hotaru as the outers made their way out of the command center.

Back in the medic bay tommy walked in where he saw Rocky's body he walked up to him and felt his hand which was ice cold he hung his head down, "I'm so sorry rocky that I wasn't here ", said tommy.

Aisha walked up to tommy and touched his shoulder, "Don't be sorry tommy we didn't know what we were up against were rangers and it's our job to protect earth and rocky knew that we all went into battle with Kimberly to the death we would rather die than to let that creature live to destroy angel grove", she said as more tears rolled down her face.

Adam touched tommy other shoulder, "Aisha is right we did what we had to do tommy it's our job when that creature killed rocky Kimberly nearly lost it when she saw his blood everywhere she wanted to defeat those things on her own and we left to bring rocky back here but we couldn't leave Kim out there to defeat those things on her own we took an oath and were going to stick with it", said Adam.

"I just wish I was here", said tommy.

Aisha smiled at tommy, "It's alright tommy were going to win this battle and avenge rocky and sailor Pluto we owe them that come on lets go back to the others", she said as they walked out closing the door and walked to the command center where they notice the outers were missing.

"Where are the outers", said tommy.

"They went outside to put up an protective barrier around the command center incase chaos tries to attack", said lita.

"I should go help them", said Raye.

Serena shook her head and smiled at the fire scout, "They will be fine raye they are quite powerful themselves they will be fine", she said.

"I just hope Billy can bring back Kimberly", said mina.

"He will don't worry", said tommy.

"Why don't we show you girls our command center and zords", said Adam as the girls and Darien nodded as Adam led the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angel Grove Park

Kimberly teleported to the park she was too angry to even say anything she couldn't believe that zordon kept that a secret from her when he was dying after Ivan Ooze attacked the command center she thought she was going to lose him for good she only wished he had told her when she first became a ranger maybe things could have been different.

Kimberly found a bench to sit she sat down and took a deep breath as she tried to distress herself, while she sat there she a presence behind her, "You may be the wolf cunning and swift but I know when your near Billy", said Kim as Billy took a seat next to her.

Billy laughed at Kim as she described his ninjetti spirit to him, "You are stilt the crane agile and graceful now tell me what's on your mind I know after finding out everything that you are angry and hurt", said Billy as he held Kim close to him like a brother would when they want to make there sibling feel better.  
"I really don't know what to say Billy…I mean to find out that zordon is my father from the sun kingdom and he didn't tell me let alone try to protect me from that evil man the entire time he knew about me and he didn't say anything to me Billy", said Kim.

Billy sighed, "Kim…..I know your upset with him for not telling you but think about how he felt knowing he couldn't protect you Kim he is very sorry as well but Kim you got to forgive him…..I'm pretty sure there were some outside interference that stopped him from trying to rescue you all those years ago think about it Kim… who else would try to stop zordon from making sure you were protected", said Billy.

Kimberly quickly sat up as her eyes widen, "Chaos it was chaos I know it was but why would chaos do such a thing….oh Billy what have I done", said a sad Kimberly.

Billy pulled her closer to him, "I'm not sure what her intentions were but clearly it was to hurt you and to cause you to be angry at zordon and possibly lose who you are….but don't feel that way Kim you were angry and upset but Kim like I said you must forgive zordon and you must forgive your father for what he did to you but the most important thing you must do is forgive yourself and come to terms with everything that has happened to you", said Billy.

Kimberly nodded, "Your right Billy I do need to forgive them and myself thanks for coming after me Billy you're a true friend", said Kimberly as she hugged Billy.

"I think this belongs to you my dear", said Billy as he produced her morpher to her.

Kimberly took the morpher from Billy's hands she looked down at it as she looked up at Billy who nodded his head as Kimberly smiled and nodded.

Unknown Location

Chaos sat on her throne as she watched everything that was going she turned to her green ranger who bowed to her she stood up as she walked up to him, "It is time my dear…..when the final battle begins I want you to stick to me you will have your time to shine and when you have the white ranger in your grasp you know what to do", she said as the green ranger nodded to her.

"As you wish my empress", said the green ranger.

"I know just how to defeat them", said Galaxia as an idea came to her.

"What is it my lady", said Rita.

Galaxia turned to Rita and zedd and Golda, "I'm going to bring back every enemy the scouts have went against as for the rangers this your chance to defeat them on your own", said Galaxia.

Zedd laughed, "Finally we will get our revenge against those meddlesome teenagers, goldar you will defeat the white ranger but before you defeat him the green ranger will deliver the final blow if that is alright with you chaos", said zedd as he turned to her.

Chaos nodded, "That is fine with me as long as the white ranger is dead then I have no problem with your warrior going against him but he better not kill the white ranger otherwise he will have to deal with me is that understood", said chaos.

"Understood my lady", said goldar.

"Now to bring my army forth", said chaos as she held her staff high in the sky and slammed it hard onto the ground as she did her quickly sliced her hand as her blood dripped on the spot where her staff was soon smoke started to form and beings began taking shape.

Chaos laughed as one by one the enemies of the sailor scouts soon began to form and come back to life but the only difference was that they had no life in them they were simply zombies with their powers when her army came forth they all stared at her with motionless eyes hardly a soul was inside of them including her brother and sister she turned to the other's, "What do you think", said chaos.

"I think we have a shot at winning this battle my lady", said Rita.

Chaos turned back to her army, "The reason I have brought you all back to life is for you to destroy the white and sun kingdom along with those pesky power rangers…..I want them all destroyed I don't care who gets in your way destroy everyone but leave sailor moon and sailor sun to me I want to be the one to destroy them myself no go my faithful army it's time to prepare for war", shouted chaos as her and everyone in her throne teleported to angel grove for the final battle.

Command Center

The outers stood outside the command center they each looked at each other as they knew the final battle was looming, "This battle is going to be our toughest one yet we must be ready to fight", Amara.

Michelle held her lover hand, "We will be alright love I have faith in all of us we have a duty and we must fulfill it for the sake of our future", she said as Amara squeezed her hand back.

Hotaru looked to the sky as she felt darkness was coming, "We must transform quickly I feel the darkness moving quickly', she said as she held her transformation pen high in the sky.

"Saturn crystal power", shouted hotaru.

"Neptune crystal power", shouted Michelle.

"Uranus crystal power ", shouted Amara.

After the three girls transformed Saturn looked up to the skies, "Pluto we need your power to protect this place please come forth and help us to protect our princesses and princes", said Saturn as a bright magnata color soon appeared as the light got brighter an illusionary version of Pluto appeared she nodded as she held her time staff.

"Alright guy's let spread out to form the barrier around the command center", said Uranus.

Immediately the scouts separated and began forming a circle around the command center once everyone was settled the scouts each held their arms out as there planetary symbols appeared on their foreheads.

"This is Uranus making contact", said Uranus.

"Neptune contact here", said Neptune.

"Saturn contact on", said Saturn.

"Pluto completing contact phase", said Pluto.

Quickly the scouts began to glow there planetary colors as they did a barrier soon began to form around the command center as it did the outers minus Pluto who was an illusion felt a lot of darkness and powers coming to earth each scout opened there eyes as the barrier was complete.

The scouts minus Pluto who disappeared ran back to the front of the command center where Neptune held her mirror in her hand when the scouts were near they all gasped, "Chaos has brought back everyone we have ever fought we must warn the others", said Neptune.

"I'll get the princess you and Neptune warn the others this is our final battle whatever happens we must protect the royal families at all cost", said Saturn.

"This is our duty we must protect all that we love this is what it all comes down to…..I just hope planet power can protect us", said Uranus.

"Good luck Saturn be safe", said Neptune as Saturn nodded and began jumping off the mountains as she ran to the park for her princess.

Neptune and Uranus quickly ran back inside of the command center where they saw everyone laughing, "We must prepare for war everyone", said Neptune.

"What do you mean war", said Serena who had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Konecko…chaos has managed to bring back every single enemy we have ever fought back to life we also saw someone in a green ranger outfit some gold baboon, something that looked like it was in a fire and some lady that looks like a witch "said Uranus.

"The green ranger… that's not possible tom was sent back into time", said tommy.

Everyone else's eyes widen including zordon who couldn't believe that chaos managed to bring the green ranger back to this current timeline.

"We need Kimberly and Billy back here now", said tommy.

"Saturn is already getting them tommy", said Neptune.

"Is the barrier secured", said Serena.

Neptune nodded, "Yes it should hold off any intruders but we should be careful we don't know how powerful chaos is she might be able to break the barrier down", said Neptune.

Angel Grove Park

As Kimberly and Billy were still sitting on the bench unaware of the trouble that was heading to earth sailor Saturn walked up to them, "Excuse me Kimberly and Billy but we must get going chaos has brought back old enemies we have ever fought including some enemies you have fought", said Saturn.

"No…" said Kimberly as her and Billy stood up.

As they did Saturn felt a lot of darkness descending upon them, "There here", said Saturn.

As she said that a huge explosion erupted and a blast was aimed at them, "Silent wall", shouted Saturn as the blasts bounce off of her attack.

When the smoke cleared there stood chaos and her army but what really stood out was the green ranger Kimberly and Billy's eyes widen they couldn't believe the green ranger was back but how was the question since they knew he was supposed to be back in time.

Saturn dropped her attack as she held her glaive protect in front of Kimberly and Billy.

"Oh my….." said Kimberly as her and Billy saw zo many monsters.

"I can hold them off while you get the other's ", said Saturn.

Kimberly shook her head, "No way can you do that ", said Kimberly.

Sailor Saturn smiled at her princess, "You clearly don't know how powerful I am Kimberly I can handle them just go get help and come back", she said as another round of blasts were aimed at them, "Silent wall", shouted Saturn.

Saturn turned to them, "Please go I will be fine "she said.

Billy grabbed Kimberly's hand, "Let's go Kim we have to we will come back for her I promise", said Billy as Kimberly nodded and they quickly both teleported to the command center.

Command Center

Kimberly and Billy quickly teleported in, "Guy's ", said Kimberly as she got everyone's attention.

"This is it! Today we are going to war, were up against a lot of powerful people including the green ranger who is someone very powerful we rangers will deal with him, were not going to let them defeat us were not going to lose at all were power rangers and sailor scouts and this is what it has all come down to… now the powers that we all have aren't strong enough to defeat them the only ones who have a chance at winning this war are me and serenity so were going to give everyone there true powers including the ranger's ",said Kimberly.

Serenity turned to the scouts, "You guys already know what we have been through we have faced these enemies before and we have won every fight and we most certainly can defeat them again, the powers you all have aren't your last powers the powers me and Kimberly are going to give you are your true powers and final forms once you have those powers you guys will be very powerful", said Serena.

Kimberly turned to the rangers, "I'm sorry guys when this is all over were going to Ernie for smoothies now the powers were going to give you guys are our powers until we pass them on to someone else but I must warn you these powers are temporary until we truly need them once the battle is over we will go back to our original forms and hopefully we can live a peaceful life soon after", said Kim.

"What about our ninja powers", said Aisha?

Kimberly smiled, "We can still use them sha…..I know we lost rocky and Pluto but there not really gone there spirits are here with us and I know planet and ninja power will protect us remember what we learned to those who possess the great power anything is possible", said Kimberly as the rangers smiled at her.

"Is everyone ready", said Serena.

"Wait", said Amy.

"What is it Amy", said Kimberly.

"Well I wanted to know if you and Serena were to give us all new powers wouldn't that leave you both very weak I mean Serena you already know what using the silver crystal is like and how much it drains you of your enemy", said Amy.

Kimberly and Serena both looked at each other as they knew what the outcome would do for them they both nodded to each other which didn't go unnoticed by the huge group.

"No way konecko…..you can't do this", said Amara.

"Kimberly you guys can't do this besides Kim you haven't used your crystal for over a thousand years we don't know what state you will be in if you use it", said a concern tommy.

"I WILL ASSIST THEM", said zordon.

Everyone turned to zordon he look down at everyone, "I WILL HELP THEM WITH THE TRANSFORMATIONS IT'S THE LEAST I COULD AFTER ALL THE HURT AND PAIN I HAVE CAUSED YOU GIRLS", said zordon.

"But zordon we don't know what that could do to you remember what happened when gave some of your energy to restore Tommy's green ranger powers we don't know what that could do to you ", said Billy.

"I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN YOUNG WOLF BUT I WILL BE FINE I PROMISE YOU", said zordon.

"Everyone close your eyes and concentrate", said Serena.

"We must hurry Saturn won't be able to hold them off very long", said Kimberly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Immediately everyone closed their eyes as they did Kim and serenity's crescent moon's appeared on their forehead's as it did both girls transformed into their princess forms and the silver and sun crystal emerged from there brooch into their hands.

Both girls held there crystals out at arm length both crystal began to glow and shine so brightly as it did everyone began glowing including sailor Saturn as they all felt new powers go through their veins.

Zordon to began to glow as he slowly began sending his energy to both girls crystals as he did the entire command center was filled with so much power so much that rocky began glowing red as Pluto's body appeared and began to glow magneta.

Once everyone was glowing serenity and Kim opened there eyes, "Now", they both whispered as everyone received their new moprher or transformations sticks.

As the light died down everyone felt powerful, Kimberly and Serena returned to their normal clothes. Suddenly Kim and Serena felt slightly dizzy and light headed as they both leaned against the consoles.

"Kim", said a worried tommy as he held her close to him.

"Serena", said Darien as he held Serena close to him.

"I'm fine", said both girls as they quickly straightened themselves up.

"We must hurry guy's I feel Saturn is getting very tired", said Kimberly.

"RANGERS", said zordon.

The rangers turned to zordon who smiled down at them, "ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE SHOWED COURAGE AND STRENGTH AND WILLENINGNESS AND POSITIVITY AND I AM SO PROUD OF YOU THESE NEW TURBO POWERS WO;; PROTECT YOU FROM DANGER NOW STEP FORWARD SO THAT YOU MAY CALL UPON YOUR POWERS", said zordon as the each rangers step forward.

"TOMMY YOU ARE THE NEW RED LIGHTENING RED RANGER", said zordon as tommy glowed red.

"ADAM YOU ARE THE NEW DESERT THUNDER GREEN RANGER", said zordon as Adam glowed green.

"BILLY YOU ARE THE NEW MOUTAIN BLASTER BLUE RANGER", said zordon as Billy glowed Billy.

"AISHA YOU ARE THE NEW DUNE STAR YELLOW RANGER", said zordon as Aisha glowed yellow.

"KIMBERLY YOU ARE THE NEW WIND CHASER PINK RANGER", said zordon as Kimberly glowed pink.

"But rocky", said tommy as he couldn't believe he was the new red ranger when they already have a red ranger.

"WOULD HAVE BEEN PROUD OF YOU TOMMY", said zordon.

Tommy nodded as he looked at everyone including the scouts, "Alright everyone this is it, were fighting for what we believe in and were fighting to protect the earth and our future, some of us might not make it but were not giving up were the power rangers and sailor guardians and it's our job and duty to protect this world from evil we have a job to do so let's go out there and do it", said tommy as everyone nodded.

"MAY PLANET AND TURBO POWERS PROTECT YOU ALL", said zordon.

Everyone nodded as the sailor scouts grabbed on to a ranger as everyone teleported out of the command center not knowing that there were two other people who were slowly coming back to life.

Angel Grove Park

Saturn's silent wall began to fail as blast after blast kept coming to her but she wasn't giving up soon the blast's stop attacking her she quickly turned around as she saw everyone there, "Princess", said a tired Saturn.

Kimberly ran up to her, "Are you alright Saturn", said Kimberly.

"I'm fine princess", said Saturn.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", laughed chaos as she stood in front of her army with the green ranger at her side.

"We have to destroy her army and we must act fast we must avenge rocky and Pluto", said Kimberly.

"Enough it's time to destroy you all once and for all", shouted chaos.

"We go ninja until we absolutely need the turbo powers", said tommy.

"Ninja ranger power now", shouted the rangers as they were transformed into their ninja garb.

"You guys know what to do believe in yourself everyone and remember what we are fighting for now everyone transform", said Serena.

Saturn quickly detransformed as she saw her transformation stick transform into a new one.

All the scouts held up there new transformation pens.

"Moon eternal power", shouted Serena.

"Mercury eternal power", shouted Amy.

"Mars eternal power", shouted Raye.

"Jupiter eternal power", shouted Lita.

"Venus eternal power", shouted Mina.

"Uranus eternal power", shouted Amara.

"Neptune eternal power", shouted Michelle.

"Saturn eternal power", shouted hotaru.

"Transform", shouted all of the scouts as they quickly transformed into their eternal forms.

As everyone morph and transformations were completed the3 sailor scouts minus sailor moon noticed they had wings on their backs each one of them smiled at each other?

"Alright we can fly now", said Jupiter.

"Who's taking on who", said Neptune.

Kimberly turned to everyone, "Us rangers will take on our enemies not one of you guys come to help or even try to take on the green ranger he is extremely powerful and there is no telling how powerful he is, sailor moon you will have to determine who you guys will face since we have never fought your enemies before", said Kimberly.

"Enough of this attack now", shouted chaos as her army unleashed there powers.

"No…Saturn silent wall force field", shouted Saturn as a dark wall slowly morphed into a force field as he began protecting everyone.

"Alright guys I will take goldar. Billy you and Kimberly will take on zedd, Aisha and Adam you guy's take on Rita understood", said tommy as the rangers nodded.

"But what about the green ranger we don't even know when he will attack us", said Aisha.

"Leave him to me guys I've fought him before and I won", said tommy.

"But tommy you can't take them both on by yourself we don't even know what this green ranger is capable of now", said Billy.

"Don't worry Billy I will be fine I promise", said tommy.

"Alright guys we have fought these guys before and we won the battle let's do it again everyone! Mercury you will take on zocite , mars you handle jadeite, Jupiter you handle Nephite and diamond, Venus you handle malachite, Neptune you handle sapphire, Uranus you handle zirconia, Saturn you will handle emerald, me and tuxedo mask will handle beryl, the death phantom, mistress 9 and pharaoh 90 is that understood", said moon as the scouts nodded.

"Saturn drop the force field", said Kimberly as Saturn quickly dropped it.

"Let's go", shouted Kimberly as everyone ran into battle.

Command Center

Rocky slowly opened his eyes as he took a deep breath his eyes widen as he quickly sat up, "How am I alive I should be dead", he said quietly.

"They brought us back", said a voice.

Rocky turned to see a woman who resembled sailor Pluto.

"Who are you", said rocky.

Trista smiled, "I am sailor Pluto but in this life I am known as Trista Meioh", said Trista.

Rocky nodded, "You said they brought is back who are they exactly", said rocky.

Trista smiled, 'Princess serenity and princess Kimberly brought us back to life with the power of the silver crystal and sun crystal they are quite powerful together but we must hurry they need our help now", said Trista as she stood up.

Rocky nodded as he took stood up, "Ninja ranger power now", shouted rocky.

Trista looked down at her transformation pen she smiled, "Thank you princesses", she said as she lifted her pen high in the sky, "Pluto eternal power", shouted sailor Pluto as she and rocky transformed.

"Let's go", said rocky as he and sailor Pluto teleported to the battle field.

Angel Grove Park

Tommy vs. Goldar

Chaos turned to goldar, "You know what to do but remember my green ranger will deliver the final blow is that understood", said chaos.

Goldar nodded as he ran up to the white ranger, "You won't be able to stop me tommy", said goldar.

Tommy laughed, "I've beaten you plenty of times monkey face and I will do again for good this time", shouted tommy as he ran up to goldar and kicked him in the stomach which caused goldar to stumble backwards.

"I'll get you for that white ranger", said Goldar as he withdrew his sword and began running up to tommy who disappeared.

"Where are you", said Goldar as he looked around for the white ranger.

"Up here monkey face", said tommy as he delivered a kick behind goldar's back.

Goldar fell to the ground, as tommy laughed, "Give up goldar your no match for me", said tommy as goldar stood up and faced tommy.

"I'm never giving up white ranger it's you who should give up", said goldar as he aimed his sword at tommy as a blast came out of it.

Tommy jumped out of the way of the blast, "Alright monkey breath I've had enough of you", said as he pulled out his turbo key and morpher.

"Shift into turbo", said tommy as he did the morphing sequence.

"Red lightening turbo power", said tommy as he morphed into the red turbo ranger.

"Wow this power feels amazing", said an exciting tommy.

"What a red ranger", shouted goldar.

Tommy nodded, "Welcome to your last time of being here goldar you're going down red lightening turbo sword", shouted tommy as his red turbo sword appeared in his hands.

"Ready goldar", said tommy.

"Bring it on red ranger", said goldar as he ran towards the red ranger.

Tommy ran full speed at goldar before goldar could attack tommy, tommy quickly slicked goldar in the stomach with his sword.

Goldar stood there as he felt black blood drip down his armor as he fell to his knees.

"You finish goldar", said tommy as goldar fell on his back, "Ho…..w", was all goldar said as he fell dead.

"I'm a power ranger goldar and a power ranger always win", said tommy.

The green ranger slowly came upon the red ranger when tommy wasn't looking the green ranger pulled out the dagger and quickly pierced the red ranger from behind.

Tommy grunted as he turned around and saw the green ranger standing there with his old dragon dagger.

Slowly tommy began to feel weak he looked up at the green ranger who slowly back away and disappeared from sight.

The falcon began crying in pain as tommy felt his energy slowly leaving him he looked for Kim only to see her and Billy fighting zedd.

Tommy held his arm out as he whispered, "Kim….." said tommy as he passed out and quickly powered down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sailor Mars vs. Jadeite

Sailor mars stared her opponent down but she notice something was different about him, his eyes were soulless and he hardly said a word to her at all still she needed to defeat him.

"I'm going to defeat you sailor mars", said an emotionless jadeite.

Mars eyes widen how was he able to talk she shook her head now wasn't the time to ponder on that, "Sorry but it's you who will be defeated, we've defeated you once we can defeat you again", said mars.

"That won't happen again, I can assure you of that", said Jed.

"Enough talk Mars Flame Sniper", shouted sailor mars as her fire arrows appeared in her hands she aimed it at Jed who quickly disappeared and reappeared behind mars.

"What", said mars.

Jed landed a hard kick to mars back, 'AH", shouted mars as she fell to the ground.

"That's right mars I will win this battle", said Jed as he stood over sailor mars.

Mars growled as she flapped her wings and was quickly lifted up into the air, "What the hell", said Jed as mars closed her eyes she put both of her hands together, "Mars fire tornado", shouted mars as she began spinning around in a second soon she turned into a fire tornado and attack Jed head on.

Before Jed could move the fire tornado engulfed him as he screamed.

Mars descended to the ground as she did the tornado disappeared to reveal a charred burnt Jed.

Jed growled, "You won't defeat me sailor mars", said Jed as he sent a powerful blast to mars which quickly hit her in the stomach as she stumbled on to the ground.

Jed laughed, "Give up sailor mars", said Jed.

Mars slowly lifted herself up, "Never", said mars as she held her hands in a prayer as she shouted, "Mars fire bird strike", shouted mars as her fire bird appeared and was headed to Jed who quickly shot a blast at the bird but the bird dodge the attack and kept going towards Jed, very quickly the bird went through Jed who screamed, "Noooooooo…..", shouted Jed as he fell to the ground dead.

"Stay dead Jed", said sailor mars as she turned to go help her princess.

Zedd vs. Kim and Billy

Kim and Billy stared Lord Zedd down before a word was uttered Kimberly felt the call from the crane something told her something happened to tommy she quickly turned and saw tommy was down and wasn't moving, "No….", said Kimberly as she quickly ran towards tommy body only to be stop by a blast from Lord Zedd staff.

"Not so fast Kimberly your fight is with me besides I have missed you", said Zedd.

"I haven't missed you Zedd", shouted Kimberly.

"Oh but don't you want to know what has happened to your beloved falcon", taunted zedd.

"What have you done to him", said Billy.

"It wasn't I but the green ranger who pierced tommy with a poisonous dagger from the very planet onyx there is no cure let alone antidote to save him this was all part of chaos plans hahahahahahaha", laughed zedd.

Kimberly's eyes widen, "No…tommy", she said Kimberly.

Billy quickly held up his communicator, "Zordon quickly teleport tommy back to the command center he is down and has been poison keep him alive until we get there", said Billy.

"RIGHT AWAY BILLY TELEPORTING HIM NOW", said zordon as tommy's body was teleported to the command center where his body lay in the medic as zordon quickly place a barrier around tommy to keep him alive.

"Let's take him down Billy we must hurry and get to tommy", said Kimberly as Billy nodded.

Zedd aimed his staff at the pair as a huge blasted erupted from it, Kim and Billy jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Ah jumping away from my attack so soon hahahahahah", laughed zedd.

"Pink crane blast", shouted Kimberly as a pink crane appeared in her hand she quickly thrusted it towards zedd who quickly fell to the ground from her attack.

Billy's eyes widen, "How did you do that Kim", said a shocked Billy.

"Just believe in yourself and your animal spirit Billy", said Kim.

"That was a nice trick Kimberly, but that isn't enough to defeat me", said zedd.

"You're going down zedd", said Billy.

Billy closed his eyes as he connected with his animal spirit he quickly opened his eyes, "Blue wolf fist of the beast king", shouted Billy as he thrusted his arm out where a blue wolf appeared and blasted zedd who fell to his knees in pain.

"Wow Billy good job", said Kim.

"Thanks now let's finish him off", said Billy as he and Kim pulled out there turbo keys and morpher.

"Shift into turbo", said Billy as he and Kimberly did the morphing sequence.

"Mountain blaster turbo powers", shouted Billy.

"Wind chaser turbo power", shouted Kimberly.

"Wow these powers feel amazing", said Kimberly.

"Yeah they do", said Billy.

Zedd slowly stood up, "I won't let you defeat me power rangers", said zedd as he began to glow crimson red.

Billy and Kim saw zedd slowly morph into a hideous monster suddenly Kim hears a familiar voice, "Pluto dead scream", shouted the voice as her attack sent zedd down on the ground screaming in pain.

Pluto held her staff as she walked up to the rangers, 'Princess, Billy", said sailor Pluto.

"But how", said Billy.

"Princess Serenity and Kimberly brought me back to life with power of their crystals", said Pluto.

"We did", said Kim who couldn't believe that her and sister did that without them knowing that they did.

Pluto nodded, "When you and serenity and zordon were giving everyone there new powers you two had wished upon your crystals to bring me and rocky back to life and the two crystal's granted you your wish", said Pluto.

"Rocky is alive", said Kimberly.

"Yes princess he is", said Pluto.

"That's excellent", said Billy.

Zedd groaned as he slowly stood up, "I'm not done yet", he said as he held his staff, he quickly aimed it at the rangers and Pluto who quickly moved out of the way.

"Let's finish this", said Kimberly.

"Wind chaser power bow", said Kimberly as her power bow appeared.

"Mountain blaster power lance", said Billy as his power lance appeared.

Pluto held her staff tightly as she knew this was it.

Zedd quickly unleashed his attack from his staff as he did Pluto quickly jumped high in the air and twirled her staff high in the air as she landed in front of zedd and strike him with her staff, zedd stumbled back as Pluto twirled her staff again, "Pluto time freeze', said Pluto as a bright light appeared on her staff she aimed it at zedd who tried blocking the attack but suddenly couldn't move.

"No…." he shouted as he was frozen on the spot.

"Hurry guys", said Pluto as Billy ran top speed at a frozen zedd with his power lance he quickly sliced right through him.

Kimberly quickly aimed her bow at zedd, "Your finish Fire bow strike", shouted Kimberly as she pulled the string back on her arrow and let it go as it became a fire arrow which quickly went through zedd.

Soon an explosion happened when the smoke cleared zedd was nowhere to be seen, 'We did it guys", said an excited Kimberly.

Suddenly her mood changed, "We must get back to the command center and check on tommy let's go", said Kimberly as Pluto grabbed ahold of Billy's hand as they quickly teleported to the command center unaware that chaos had saw them leave.

Mercury vs. Zocite

Mercury stood face to face with zocite she immediately notice something was different about him she quickly activated her mercury visor as she got a good look at him, "What", she whispered as she saw that he wasn't alive but simply a zombie with no soul.

"They sent the weakest scout to defeat me this should be easy", said an emotionless zocite.

'I'm not weak zocite and I will defeat you", said mercury.

'Let's see you try ZOI", shouted zocite as a barrage of flowers were aimed at mercury.

"Mercury bubbles blast", shouted mercury as her famous bubbles appeared as he created a cloud cover for her.

"Same old trick mercury", said a quite zocite as he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind mercury which caught her off guard.

Zocite quickly summoned an ice sword and plunged it into sailor mercury.

Mercury eyes widen as she felt the sword pierce through her body she slowly began coughing up blood as zocite took out the sword and saw mercury's blood dripping on it.

"Give up mercury", said zocite.

Mercury shook her head even though she was starting to feel weak but she wasn't about to give up just yet, "Never zocite", said a weak mercury.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody', shouted me4rcury as an ice harp appeared and she began playing a melody which turned into ice and attack zocite who stumbled back.

"Is that all you can do mercury ZOI", shouted zocite as a barrage of flowers were aimed at sailor mercury who slowly flapped her wings as she took to the sky.

"What", said zocite who couldn't believe that mercury was flying.

"Mercury blizzard blaster", shouted mercury as a barrage of snow balls attacked zocite who couldn't move as the snow balls began freezing his body.

"No….." shouted zocite as his entire body was incased in ice.

Mercury slowly descended to the ground as she look down at her wound and notice her fuku was covered in her blood she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker, "Sailor…moon", said a weak mercury as she passed out on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rita vs. Adam & Aisha

"Well look who it is Adam and Aisha come to take me on", said Rita as she held her staff close to her.

"Why don't you give up Rita and surrender", said Adam.

"You already know were going to defeat you Rita just give up", said Aisha.

"Hahahahahaha never you puny power twerps", shouted Rita as she aimed her staff at the two who quickly dodged out of the way.

"Let's finish her", said Aisha.

"Should we morph or mess with her in our ninja garb", said Adam.

Aisha smiled at her friend, "Ninja style", said Aisha as ran towards Rita who aimed her staff at Aisha who quickly jumped out of the way.

Adam disappeared underground as he quickly caught on to one of Rita's boot, "What", Rita said as Aisha did a spin kick to Rita forcing her to drop her staff on the ground.

Adam jumped up from underground and kick Rita in the stomach causing her to stumble backwards, Adam quickly picked up Rita's staff and aimed it at her.

"You pesky ranger give that back to me", shouted an angry Rita.

Aisha and Adam laughed at her, "Sorry but you lost this battle do it Adam", said Aisha as Adam pointed Rita staff at her and blasted her.

Rita screamed as she was blown to pieces. Adam and Aisha high fived each other, "Alright Rita Replusa is history", said Aisha.

Interlude

Sailor Galaxia saw her army was slowly losing she growled as she held her staff in her hand when she looked up she saw Tommy being teleported away follow by Kim and Billy she smiled, "He did it green ranger", said Galaxia as she summoned her proud warrior.

"How can I serve you empress", said the green ranger.

"My dear it's time to finish this personal battle come with me were going to the command center and destroy zordon and the sun princess come let us go", said Galaxia as her and the green ranger disappeared and reappeared outside of the command center.

Galaxia and the green ranger began walking towards it but when they did they felt an electrical shock go through them both, they both step back Galaxia looked up and saw a barrier protecting the command center she smirked, "So they believe they can keep me out well I think mot", said Galaxia as she began blasting the barrier with her staff.

Inside the command center

Kimberly and Billy quickly teleported in along with Pluto tears were running down Kimberly's face, Billy turned to zordon, "How is Tommy", said Billy.

Zordon sighed, "UNFORTUNATELY MY BLUE WOLF THERE ISNT MUCH I CAN DO FOR HIM WHAT THE GREEN RANGER PIERCED HIM WITH IS A STRONG POISON AND THERE IS NO ANTIDOTE FOR IT I CAN KEEP HIM IN THE BARRIER THAT I PLACED BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR HIM I AM VERY SORRY", said zordon.

Billy held a crying Kimberly in his arms he quickly turned to sailor Pluto, "You are the guardian of time and space are you not", said Billy.

Pluto nodded at Billy, "I am why", said Pluto.

"You can reverse time so we could prevent this from happening can you not", said Billy.

Pluto's eyes widen "That is forbidden and it's a taboo for me to do that I would be punish for breaking that rule and I could lose my powers and my post at the time gates", said Pluto.

Kimberly looked to who her faithful scout, "Pluto you have to or is there another way", said Kimberly.

Pluto turned to her princess, "I'm sorry princess but I can't do that I don't know what could happen to time itself if I were to reverse it, "said Pluto.

"Does Tommy rule by my side in the future", said Kimberly.

"Princess you know I can't reveal the future it could disrupt the timeline", said Pluto.

"Pluto please just tell us does Tommy rule by Kimberly's side", said Billy.

"Pluto please just tell me I won't punish you or strip you of your powers I promise I just need to know", said Kimberly.

Pluto sighed as she look her princess in the eyes, "He does princess I can't reveal how for I have already foreseen all the events that are taking place from now to the future", said Pluto.

Kimberly ran up to Pluto and hugged her hard, "Thank you Pluto that's all I need to know", said Kimberly as Pluto hugged her back.

Soon the alarms started going off the rangers observed the viewing globe they saw the green ranger and Galaxia trying to break the barrier.

"We must protect the command center at all cost zordon contact whoever is available", said Billy.

"RANGERS…WHOEVER IS LEFT YOU MUST TELEPORT TO THECOMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY INCLUDING ANY SAILOR SCOUTS WHO ARE AVAILABLE GALAXIA IS TRYING TO BREAK THE BARRIER YOU MUST HURRY", said zordon as he sent out the message.

"We read you zordon were on our way", said Adam as he and Aisha teleported to the command center.

As sailor mars was running to help the others she notice that mercury had a pull of blood around her, "Mercury", shouted mars as she ran to her friend she quickly turned her over and check her pulse it was faint and very weak, "Help someone help me "shouted mars.

Rocky heard mars screaming he ran up to her only to stop when he saw her holding a bloody mercury, "Mars is she alright", said rocky.

"Mars had tears rolling down her face she turned to rocky and shook her head, "No her pulse is very faint and she is barely alive we have to get her out of here before we lose her", said mars.

Rocky gently took mercury in his arms he looked down at mars who stood up and held his shoulder as rocky activated his communicator and teleported to the command center with an injured mercury in his arms.

"Help us "said mars as they landed in the command center.

Everyone turned around when they saw the condition mercury was in Pluto's eyes widen she quickly ran up to mars, "Is she alright is she dead", said Pluto.

Mars shook her head, "She is barely hanging on we must help her otherwise were going to lose her ", said mars.

"Come this way we have a medic bay", said Kimberly as everyone ran out of the command center into the medic bay where they layer mercury down.

"Rocky… is that you", said Aisha.

Rocky turned to his friends as he pulled his mask down he nodded, "Yeah it's me I'm back thanks to Kimberly and her sister", said rocky as Aisha and Adam and Kimberly all ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alive rocky", said Adam.

Aisha turned to Kimberly with tears rolling down her face, "Thank you Kimberly, thank you so much", said Aisha as she hugged her.

Rocky to had tears rolling down his face he looked at Kimberly, "Kim…..thank you so much you don't know how much this mean to me… to my family I couldn't leave them especially my mother", said rocky as Kimberly hugged him.

"I couldn't let you die rocky…I just couldn't", said Kimberly.

"Guys I hate to break up your reunion but we gotta help mercury", said mars.

Kimberly ran over to the fallen scout she looked her over, "Well I can tell you she wasn't pierced by her heart otherwise she would have already been dead", said Kimberly.

"How do you know this", said mars.

Kimberly looked up at her, "My mother was a nurse and I always studied a medical textbook in my spare time we will have to do surgery on her but I can't zordon will have to keep her in a barrier to sustain her life form until we defeat Galaxia", said Kimberly.

Pluto turned and gasp catching everyone's attention, Kimberly quietly walk in front of everyone she slowly took a step back when she saw tommy in a barrier she shook her head as she ran up to him and held his hand, "Tommy", said a quiet Kimberly.

Kimberly turned to the others, "Guys go inform zordon what is going on than we need to head out there I feel the barrier is slowly coming down", said Kimberly as the others nodded and left out of the medic bay.

Kimberly turned back to her falcon she could feel the falcon crying out in pain, "Tommy can you hear me", said Kimberly.

When Tommy didn't respond she knew he couldn't hear her then something clicked in her mind she was the crane and he was the falcon and they could communicate with each other through their mind.

Kimberly slowly closed her eyes as she concentrated on tommy slowly she began glowing pink while tommy began glowing white.

"Tommy can you hear me", said Kimberly.

In tommy's mind all he saw was darkness he saw the falcon crying out in pain as he to felt that pain suddenly Tommy saw something pink and it was calling out to him his falcon looked up as he saw the crane reaching out to him.

" **Kimberly is that you** ", said tommy.

Kimberly face appeared in tommy's mind as she smiled at him as her crane circled around her falcon and landed next to him.

"It's me handsome I'm so sorry your like this", said Kimberly.

" **What happened to me?** " said tommy.

"The green ranger pierced you with a dagger and it was poisonous and there isn't a cure, you power down and Billy had you teleported here so zordon could place you in a barrier to sustain your life… he place mercury in one as well she is barely hanging on and Galaxia is attacking the barrier", said Kimberly.

" **Oh man poor mercury…..so there isn't a cure for me is this really the end of me** ", said tommy.

Kimberly shook her head, "No handsome you survived I don't know how but you do and I think I know how I just hope your strong enough handsome I need you we all need you we aren't complete without you", said Kimberly.

" **What you propose we do beautiful** ", said tommy.

"To those that are ninjetti anything is possible we should focus our energies together to heal you", said Kimberly.

Tommy nodded, " **Let's do it beautiful** ", said tommy as he closed his eyes and began concentrating.

Both tommy and Kimberly were glowing together they combined there power and love for one another together as they did the poison in tommy body slowly began coming out of his body and slowly tommy's body began healing itself as it did the falcon started to regain its strength as the crane lend some of her powers to her falcon.

Slowly tommy opened his eyes as did Kimberly as they were both still glowing, tommy touch her cheek to wipe a tear away.

Kimberly smiled as she leaned down and kiss tommy who quickly kiss Kimberly back she slowly pulled away from Tommy, "Your back", said Kimberly.

Tommy nodded as he slowly sat up, "I am beautiful ", said tommy.

Kimberly hugged him tightly, "Don't ever leave me again please ", said Kimberly.

Unbeknownst to them sailor Pluto stood in the door way and smiled, "I knew you could do it princess", said Pluto quietly as she walked into the medic bay.

"Prince, princess I'm sorry to interrupt but the barrier is almost destroyed we must hurry ", said Pluto as tommy got up with the help from Kimberly as they left the medic bay and walked inside of the command center.

"Tommy", said the rangers who were shocked to see him alive.

"But how", said rocky.

Tommy looked up and saw the others and rocky he smiled, "It's good to see you rocko as for how it was me and Kimberly remember what we had learned guys", said tommy.

"To those that possess the power of the ninjetti anything is possible", said Billy.

"TOMMY I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT I WAS WORRIED THAT WE HAVE LOST YOU FOREVER", said zordon.

"Thank you zordon for keeping me alive", said tommy.

"Guys we have a much bigger problem", said mars.

"Right Pluto I want you to stay inside of the command center and protect zordon in case Galaxia or the green ranger tries to get through", said Kimberly.

"Of course princess I will protect king with my life", said Pluto as she held her staff and stood in front of zordon's tube.

"The rest of us will hold her off let's go guys", said tommy as everyone else ran outside of the command center to see the barrier was completely down.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Stop right there Galaxia", shouted Kimberly.

Galaxia turned as the barrier was completely down she stood there along with her green ranger, "Finally you have come princess…..I'm going to enjoy destroying everything you love including your precious father", said Galaxia.

Kimberly growled, "We shall see take this Galaxia sphere tsunami ",shouted Galaxia as a water sphere appeared in her hands in which it quickly turned into a tsunami she quickly hurled it at everyone.

"Mars fire tornado", shouted sailor mars as she quickly spun around and a fire tornado appeared as she aimed it at Galaxia who quickly thrusted her tsunami at the fire tornado causing it to extinguish.

"Hahahahahaha", laughed Galaxia.

"Is that the best you can do I am the most powerful scout in the galaxy, you fools are no match for me", said Galaxia as she sent a powerful blast to sailor mars causing her to fly against the wall of the command center.

"Ah", shouted mars as she fell down.

"Sailor mars", shouted Kimberly as she ran towards the fallen scout she held her as sailor mars slowly stood up she turned to Kimberly, "I'm fine", said mars.

"You'll pay for that Galaxia", said Kimberly as she stood up and faced her cousin.

"Finally a real challenge let's get it on princess, green ranger take care of everyone else and don't fail me", said Galaxia.

"Of course empress", said the green ranger as he withdrew his dragon dagger.

"Sun eternal power", shouted Kimberly as she transformed into sailor sun.

"Let's morph guys", shouted tommy. "Shift into turbo", said tommy as the other rangers did the morphing sequence.

"Mountain blaster turbo power", said Billy.

"Desert thunder turbo power", said Adam.

"Dune star turbo power", said Aisha.

"Red lightening turbo power", said tommy.

Quickly the rangers morph into their turbo uniforms, tommy turned to the rangers, "Alright guys be careful but let's take him on and destroy him", said tommy.

The rangers nodded as they withdrew their weapons and entered into battle with the green ranger.

Sailor sun turned to mars, "Let's get her", said sun as mars and nodded and ran towards Galaxia who quickly threw a barrier around themselves, "Now no one can disturb us princess", said Galaxia as she withdrew her sword.

Angel Grove Park

Jupiter vs. Diamond and Nephrite

Sailor Jupiter stared her enemies down she crack her knuckles as her enemies awaited for her to attack, "So Galaxia brought you back diamond unfortunately I've never fought you before nephrite no matter I will defeat you both", said Jupiter.

"Well Jupiter let's see what you can do", shouted diamond as he aimed a blast at her which Jupiter quickly dodged out of the way.

"Jupiter oak evolution ", shouted Jupiter as she spun around as green leafs appeared and she aimed it at both enemies who quickly jumped out of the way.

"I call upon the power of the stars", shouted nephrite as huge star showers appeared in his hand he aimed it at Jupiter who quickly counteracted with her thunder dragon who appeared and began electrocuting both nephrite and diamond who screamed in pain.

"Give up you two", shouted Jupiter.

Both villains slowly stood up as they both held their shoulders in pain, diamond growled as he began walking towards her, "I won't give up sailor Jupiter take this", shouted diamond as he held both hands together and sent a powerful blast to Jupiter who quickly flapped her wings and flew up high.

"What", shouted both villains?

"Let me get her", said nephrite as he sent star showers upwards towards Jupiter who quickly moved out of the way.

"Jupiter thunder fist", shouted Jupiter as she slammed her fist hard into the ground as electricity shot up from the ground and attack both villains who screamed loudly as they slowly began turning into dust.

Jupiter slowly stood up as both villains were destroyed she smiled as she punch her hand in a friendly fist, "No one defeats the sailor scouts now to go help sailor moon", said Jupiter as she began running towards her princess.

Emerald vs. Saturn

"Ahahahahahahahahaha so you think you can take me on you puny scout", said emerald as she waved in front of her face.

Saturn smirked at emerald, "Trust me you green slime ball I am much powerful then you think I am", said Saturn as she held her glaive close to her.

"How dare you insult me you stupid scout take this", shouted emerald as she aimed her fan towards Saturn as a blast immediately came from it.

"Silent wall", shouted Saturn as emerald's attack was deflected.

Emerald growled as she stared down at the young scout, "So you can deflect attacks how wonderful but can you handle this", said emerald as she summoned her tiara she quickly grabbed it as she crushed it when she did emerald began to growl as she slowly morphed into a dragon.

Saturn eyes widen as she saw emerald slowly turned into a dragon, she quickly dodged out of the way as fire was aimed at her.

Saturn twirled her glaive around and ran up to the dragon and pierced her leg which caused the dragon to scream in pain.

"Time to end this once and for all emerald", shouted Saturn.

Emerald the dragon breath fired at the scout which of course Saturn flew out of the way.

"Shadow glaive", shouted Saturn as her glaive glow black as she flew towards the dragon and pierced her glaive into the dragon as Saturn came out on the other side.

Emerald eyes widen in pain as she looked down and saw herself bleeding slowly she began falling to the ground as her eyes slowly closed.

Saturn landed on the ground as she aimed her glaive at the dragon she slowly walked up to it she kicked it to make sure it was dead when she saw it wasn't moving she breathe a sigh of relief when she did she felt something was wrong she looked up, "Princess", said Saturn as she picked up speed as she flew back towards the command center to help her princess.

Zirconia vs. Uranus

Uranus held her space sword in her hand as she stared zirconia down.

Zirconia held his staff as he laughed at Uranus, "Your no match for me girl I will defeat you", said zirconia as he began multiplying himself.

Uranus smirked as she saw the copies of Zirconia she held her sword close to her, "Your no match for me you old wrinkly fool", shouted Uranus as she began running towards one of the clones only to have it disappear and reappeared behind her and sent a blast to her causing her to stumble on the ground.

Uranus grunted as she fell to the ground she quickly got up and spun around she held her sword close to her she looked around at all the clones and notice that all of them were staring at her waiting for her to attack.

Zirconia knew this scout wouldn't be able to figure out which of the clones was the real one he laughed, "Give up now and surrender", said zirconia.

Uranus shook her head, "Never will I give up to the likes of you", shouted Uranus as she closed her eyes and felt her new powers trying to come to the surface quickly Uranus opens her eyes, "Hurricane wave", shouted Uranus as thin tornados erupted from her hands as she aimed it at all of the clone zirconia's.

One by one the clones fell until the real zirconia was standing there, "You insolent girl look at what you have done", shouted zirconia.

Uranus smirked, "Your finish hurricane gale", shouted Uranus as she flew up into the air and hurled feathers and wings as pointed arrows towards zirconia who screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Uranus slowly descended to the ground as a weak zirconia slowly got up, "Is that the best you can do", shouted zirconia.

"World shaking", shouted Uranus as she hurled her attack zirconia who screamed as he turned into dust.

Uranus smirked, "Never underestimate a sailor scout", said Uranus as she felt something in her heart, "Princess she needs me", said Uranus as she flapped her wings and began flying back to the command center.

Command Center

The rangers were slowly keeping their own against the green ranger especially Tommy who at one point had possess those powers, the green ranger was getting inpatient fighting the rangers he smirked as he knew there was an attack nobody knew he had only him he was only waiting until the right time to use it.

As the rangers were closing in on the green ranger he smirked, "Your finish rangers Nova Flame", shouted the green ranger as a huge fire ball bigger than any fire ball the rangers had seen appeared in the green rangers hand as he sent the blast to each ranger who didn't have time to cover as they all screamed in pain as the fire attack them one by one.

Inside the barrier with Galaxia and sailor sun and mars Kimberly stop when she turned and saw the rangers were in trouble what shocked her was that the green ranger was able to produce such an attack nearly killing the ranger, "No….you guys", shouted Kimberly as she turned back to Galaxia, "You're going to pay for that ", shouted Kimberly.

Galaxia laughed, "Please princess my green ranger is stronger than the one you knew of he is doing exactly what I told him to now let's finish this so I can kill you", shouted Galaxia.

"Mars flame sniper", shouted mars as she aimed her fire arrow at Galaxia who simply blasted it away, "You weak scout is that the best you can do", laughed Galaxia.

"No but I know I can do this", shouted a familiar voice as that person used her glaive to slash the barrier, "Silence glaive surprise", shouted Saturn.

"Nooooooooooo Saturn you mustn't used that attack", shouted sailor sun as everyone stop what they were doing.

Total silence followed soon a huge explosion happened which caused Galaxia barrier to break and blasted Galaxia sending her into the command center wall she screamed in pain as she felt Saturn's most powerful attack she slumped to the ground.

Sailor Saturn stood there as she fell to her knees as she drop her glaive, sailor sun and mars ran up to her while the green ranger ran to his empress and the rangers slowly got up being covered in smoke and debris some of their uniforms were burned and some of their helmets cracked.

"Why would you do that Saturn, you knew that attack was forbidden for you to use", said sailor sun as she cradled the young scout.

Saturn looked up at her princess and smiled a weak smile, "It was the only way princess she is weak now is the time to attack her and finish her I will be fine I will always be here when you need me", said Saturn as she slowly closed her eyes and her body began disappearing until there was nothing left but particles.

"Firefly", shouted Uranus as she quickly descended to the ground as she saw the young scout was gone she fell to her knees as tears rolled down her face.

Galaxia slowly got up with the help from her green ranger she grunted in pain from Saturn's attack, "Let's retreat I must regain my strength from that powerful attack", said Galaxia as her and the green ranger disappeared.

Sailor sun looked up to the sky, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", shouted sailor sun as she unleashed an anguish scream at losing one of her own again.

Tears were rolling down the rangers face along with mars no one knew what to say to cheer Kimberly up knowing she just lost a friend and a fellow scout again.

"Kim", said tommy quietly as he limped up to her he touched her shoulder but when he did he felt an electrical shock go through his body he quickly back away as everyone eyes widen when they saw Kimberly.

Instead of brown eyes, Kimberly's eyes were golden her crescent moon blazing she slowly stood up as she transformed into princess Kimberly her sun crystal blazed with power that no one knew she had.

Sensing something was wrong Pluto ran outside of the command center only to see her princess transformed into princess Kimberly she quickly ran to the other's, "What happen why is Kimberly princess Kimberly", said a frantic Pluto.

"Saturn died she used her silent glaive surprise to weaken Galaxia and she died and Kimberly has lost it", said Billy.

"Noooooooo…..hotaru", said Pluto as she fell to her knees dropping her time staff.

Aisha walked up to Pluto, "She knew what she was doing Pluto she knew if she used that attack it would weaken Galaxia", said Aisha.

Pluto shook her head, "She wasn't supposed to use that attack at all if she did she knew she would have died why hotaru when we just got you back", said Pluto as tears rolled down her face.

"GALAXIA", shouted an angry Kimberly as everyone looked up to Kimberly was blazing with so much power.

"Show yourself you witch were not done yet", shouted an angry princess.

Moments later Galaxia appeared with the green ranger helping her to stand she sneered at the princess, "Awe is the princess angry cause her scout used an attack she wasn't supposed to", laughed Galaxia.

Anger coursed through Kimberly's veins as she saw Galaxia laughing about Saturn and her death quickly Kimberly summoned her sun crystal she held it at arm's length, "You will pay for her death dear cousin and when I am finish with you there won't be anything left of you and your green ranger", said an angry Kimberly as she held her crystal.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Outside the command center

Galaxia summoned her rose crystal which was covered in darkness she turned to princess Kimberly, "Yes dear cousin it is time to finish this battle once and for all but not here I want your sister to witness your death as well my green ranger lets go to the battlefield and finish everyone off", said Galaxia as he helped her to teleport to the park.

"Serenity", said Kimberly as she disappeared in golden light.

The rangers plus the scouts stood there, Pluto slowly got up she turned to Uranus, "We must help her with the way her powers are right now she could easily hurt herself she is slowly losing control of who she is and if she does she could possibly kill us all", said Pluto picked up her time staff.

"What do you mean by that Pluto", said Billy.

"When the sun kingdom was attack and Kimberly slowly started losing everything something inside of her snapped it was like someone else was living inside of her kind of like how Saturn had mistress 9 inside of her, the only difference was that when Kimberly slowly turned into someone else it was someone we didn't recognize and it scared us to death, there was so much hatred, and anger, in her eyes but the one thing I notice was that her eyes were slowly turning black almost like her dark side was emerging or…no it couldn't be", said a shocked Pluto.

"What is it Pluto", said Uranus.

"Chaos….I think chaos latch some of his powers on to Kimberly that would explain why she snapped the way she did and why her eyes were slowly turning black and why I felt her aura turn a little dark oh my god we must hurry and stop her if she was to unleash her full powers plus whatever chaos gave her it could kill her", said a frantic Pluto.

The rangers eyes widen they couldn't lose Kimberly and they knew they had to stop her, tommy walked up to Pluto, "Had I known that chaos had done that to her on the sun I would have stop her myself a long time ago we must get to the park and stop her at all cost", said tommy.

"But Tommy our suits", said Adam.

"We could use our ninja powers until we need to morph again", said Billy.

"Come on guys lets go save Kimberly and end this battle once and for all", said Aisha.

"Power down", said all of the rangers.

"Are you guys going to be able to get to the park or teleport with us", said tommy.

Pluto and Uranus look to each other and nodded, Uranus turned back to Tommy, "We will fly there our wings are very fast and strong just please do anything to slow her down until we get there", said Uranus as her and Pluto began taking off.

The rangers quickly teleported to the park where all the battles stop to look at Kimberly facing off against Galaxia.

Inside the command center

Sailor mercury layed there with her eyes closed as she did she never notice that she was being surrounded in white light it was so warm and she felt her wound slowly began healing as it healed mercury slowly opened her eyes she quietly sat up as she looked around and saw she was in the medic bay.

"What happened", said mercury.

"YOU WERE INJURED IN BATTLE AND I USED SOME OF MY LIFE FORCE TO HEAL YOU SAILOR MERCURY", said zordon.

"But why would you do that, you could die if you use all of your life force to heal someone", said mercury.

"THE SCOUTS NEED YOU MERCURY, SAILOR SATURN IS DEAD SHE SACRIFICE HERSELF TO BREAK GALAXIA BARRIER AND WEAKEN GALAXIA AND NOW KIMBERLY HAS LOST IT YOU MUST PROTECT HER AND SERENITY PLEASE", said a sad zordon.

"No…hotaru", said mercury as she slowly stood up.

"GO NOW MERCURY AND MAY PLANET POWER PROTECT YOU", said zordon.

Mercury nodded as she walked outside of the command center she took a deep breath as she flapped her wings she slowly took the skies, "Thank you zordon for doing this for me I promise to protect both of them with my life", said mercury as she flew towards the park.

Back inside of the command center zordon's energy tube started to dim a little and he felt weak from trying to save mercury he knew he needed to help her in order for the scouts to defeat chaos and free Galaxia from his clutches.

Angel Grove Park

The rest of the scouts stop what they were doing as they saw a wounded Galaxia being helped by the green ranger and they saw Kimberly appeared facing against her.

Sailor moon turned to her enemies, "I don't have time for this I must help her", said sailor moon as she began running away from her enemies as she did she saw Galaxia waved her hand and soon all her enemies were gone almost as if they were never there.

Neptune ran up to Kimberly only to push backwards by a barrier surrounding her she slowly stood up, "Princess", said Neptune as she tried again only to be knock down by the barrier again.

"Neptune get away from her she won't listen to you", said Uranus as she descended to the ground next to her lover.

"Where is Saturn I felt something wrong", said Neptune.

Sailor moon ran up to the outer scouts, "What's going on", said a frantic sailor moon.

Uranus lowered her head, "Konecko Saturn is gone she used her forbidden attack on Galaxia to break her barrier and to weaken her and Kimberly lost it but we must help her chaos somehow during the fight on the moon managed to latch some of his powers on to her if she uses her powers to the fullest she could die we have to help her", said Uranus as all the scouts ran up to her and heard what happened.

"Saturn….no we just got her back and now she is gone", said a sad sailor moon.

"We must keep fighting for her and Kimberly we must save her and Galaxia if we can we are sailor scouts and we must do what we can do to ensure our future", said sailor Venus.

"Guys let me try talking to Kimberly", said tommy as he and the other rangers teleported in.

"No Tommy you can't we must help her fight then try to save her from herself", said Pluto.

"But… your right Pluto", said tommy.

"I will destroy you once and for all princess and when I do your sister and friends and prince will be destroyed by my hands", said Galaxia.

Kimberly growled as she held her sister, "Not while I still have breath in me you won't win sun crystal power I ask you to give me the power to vanish all evil and to save this universe from chaos and to ensure that peace will reign for all eternity", shouted Kimberly as she trusted her crystal forward.

Galaxia thrusted her rose crystal towards the princess as her outfit slowly began turning from golden to black as chaos came forward, "You won't win princess green ranger destroy everyone and leave this girl to me", shouted chaos as the green ranger nodded and began attack the others.

"Not so fast Galaxia ", shouted Kimberly as her pink crane powers came forth from her crystal she turned to the crane who was apart of her, "Stop him and destroy him my faithful friends he must not harm our brother and sister", said Kimberly as her crane nodded and perched off of her shoulder.

Galaxia laughed, "You expect a bird to stop my powerful green ranger never", said Galaxia as her and Kimberly's powers were at a standstill.

Before the rangers and scouts could fight the green ranger they looked up and saw a pink crane flying towards the green ranger the ranger's eyes widen, "How is the pink crane here", said rocky.

" **I am apart of Kimberly and she is apart of me I've always been with her we are one in the same we fight to protect our loved ones…I summon you brothers and sisters come forth so that we may defeat this evil** ", said the pink crane.

The green ranger pulled out his dragon dagger preparing to destroy the rangers when all of a sudden he couldn't move he turned and saw sailor Pluto who had her staff aimed at him.

"Hurry you guys I can't keep a hold on him forever", said Pluto.

Slowly the rangers began glowing there ranger powers as they did there spirit animals began emerging from each of them, a falcon, a wolf, a frog, a bear, and an ape appeared beside their counterpart.

The pink crane flew towards her brother and sisters who nodded at her as they all began flying towards the green ranger once they got close to him they each went through him very quickly until the pink crane was the last one she quickly flew through him as the green ranger screamed as his powers began leaving him and he exploded in a dark green light only leaving the dragon coin on the ground.

The spirit animals looked to their counterparts and they walked up to them, the falcon stood perched on tommy's shoulder as the wolf looked up at Billy, as the frog leaped on to Adam's shoulder as the bear stood in front of Aisha and the ape stood in front of rocky.

"Whoa", was all the rangers could say as they couldn't believe what just happened, they didn't know that there ninjetti spirit animals could do that.

The pink crane flew back towards her mistress she perched on her shoulders as she nuzzled her on the cheek to let her know the green ranger was defeated.

Chaos growled as she saw her green ranger destroyed she turned to Kimberly, "You're going to pay for that", shouted chaos as she threw more power into her crystal and thrusted it at Kimberly who slowly began being pushed back she slowly began faltering but she held on, "Please sun crystal give me more power to defeat chaos and to save my cousin from his clutches", said Kimberly as her crystal pulsed with more powers and thrusted it at chaos.

"I must help her she is my sister and I must be in there to help her", said sailor moon as she transformed into princess serenity. Serenity held her crystal at arm length as she walked towards her sister barrier she easily was able to pass through she stood next to her sister who turned to her.

"Serenity get out of here this is my fight not yours", said Kimberly.

Serenity shook her head, "No sister this is our fight we must protect this planet and our future and I'm going to be right next to you through this fight and were going to save our cousin from chaos ", said serenity.

Kimberly had tears rolling down her face she nodded as she turned back to chaos.

"Silver crystal give me the power to defeat chaos to save Galaxia and to bring peace to our planet and to save our future", shouted serenity as her crystal pulsed with power as it aimed it powers towards chaos.

Chaos grunted as both of the princesses crystal's began overpowering her she shook her head she wouldn't lose to these two she thrusted more of her power into her crystal as she did she felt her powers growing and slowly consuming her.

Sailor mercury slowly descended to the ground as she did she walked up to everyone, mars was the first to notice her, "Mercury….. your alive", said mars as she ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"But how…I thought you were close to dying", said mars who had tears rolling down her face.

"It was zordon who saved me he gave me some of his life force to bring me back", said mercury as she hugged mars back just as tightly.

Soon everyone joined in on the hug but they quickly pulled away when they heard a scream coming from Kimberly.

Something was wrong with Kimberly the pink crane on Kimberly's shoulder began screaming in pain the other's eyes widen when they saw Kimberly's sun crystal slowly began turning black and her eyes began turning black.

Chaos began laughing, "It's working it's only a matter of time before you are dead Kimberly", shouted chaos.

Slowly Kimberly began losing control of her crystal, serenity turned to chaos, "What have you done to my sister chaos", shouted serenity.

Chaos smirked at the moon princess, "When I was on the sun and I struck the princess I used some of my essence and had it latch on to her so if she was ever to use her powers to the fullest my power would consume her and begin killing her which is exactly what is happening now little moon princess", laughed chaos.

Serenity turned to see chaos was right Kimberly was slowly losing control of her crystal she looked up and saw the crane in pain, "Kimberly you must stop or you will die", said serenity.

Kimberly shook her head in pain, "No I must do this I don't care if I die as long as everyone I care for is safe from chaos forever", said Kimberly as she thrusted more of her power into the crystal as her crystal was slowly turning black slowly losing it shine.

"Kimberly", shouted everyone as they ran up to her barrier only to be pushed back.

"Princess stop you must stop", shouted Pluto.

"Kimberly please stop this think about what you are doing", said Aisha.

"Beautiful you must stop please", begged Tommy as he began transforming into his prince form.

"Brother we must help her", said Darien.

Chaos laughed, "There is nothing you can do to stop it", said chaos.

Suddenly a purple light appeared in the middle of the battle as it did a ghostly figured appeared Kimberly looked up, "Saturn…", said Kimberly.

Sailor Saturn stood there smiling at her princess, "I told you I would always be here for you princess", said Saturn.

Chaos eyes widen, "No….she should be dead", said a shocked chaos.

Saturn d turned cold eyes to chaos, "You should know that I am the only person to control darkness and it away what you have done is purely evil and you will pay dearly for it chaos", said Saturn as she turned back to her princess.

Saturn walked up to her she smiled at her, "I have to do this princess", said Saturn as she trusted a ghostly hand into Kimberly's heart who screamed in pain as Saturn pulled out a small dark crystal which was pulsing with power she turned to serenity, "She is fine now", said Saturn as she turned back to chaos.

"You are coming with me", said Saturn as she walked up to Galaxia who couldn't do anything to stop the scout Saturn held her hand out stretch as she did the essence of chaos began coming to her hand as it did Galaxia began screaming in pain.

Once all of chaos essence was in her hand she looked up and saw a little of chaos still inside of her she turned to everyone, "Now is the time to attack", said Saturn.

Serenity nodded, "We are planet power", shouted serenity.

"Mercury eternal power", shouted mercury.

"Mars eternal power", shouted mars.

"Jupiter eternal power", shouted Jupiter.

"Venus eternal power ", shouted Venus.

"Uranus eternal power", shouted Uranus.

"Neptune eternal power", shouted Neptune.

"Pluto eternal power", shouted Pluto.

"Saturn eternal power", shouted Saturn.

"I am the WOLF cunning and swift", shouted Billy.

"I am the BEAR fierce and unstoppable", shouted Aisha.

"I am the APE powerful and smart", shouted rocky.

"I am the FROG stealthy and quick", shouted Adam.

"I am the FALCON winged lord of the skies", shouted Tommy.

"I am the CRANE agile and graceful", shouted Kimberly.

"Silver moon crystal power", shouted serenity.

Sun crystal power", shouted Kimberly.

One by one everyone's power came forth and went inside of each girl's crystals they aimed it at chaos who screamed in pain as the last of chaos essence left out of galaxies body who slowly screamed in pain as her transformation was broken who fell to her knees.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Galaxia slowly stood up she blinked as she tried to clear her head she slowly turned around and saw everyone staring at her as she did she look and saw both of her cousins staring at her.

Kimberly and Serenity slowly transformed back into sailor sun and moon they both stared at Galaxia who had yet to say anything to them.

Kimberly… Serenity", said Galaxia quietly.

The rangers and scouts gathered around Kimberly and Serenity as they to stared at Galaxia who had long hair a mixture blond, orange, and red hair and she wore a long cream colored dress and she was barefooted.

"Trinity", said Kimberly as her and Serenity slowly began walking towards her as the scouts and rangers followed them.

Galaxia known as trinity stood in her spot she couldn't move she slowly turned away from everyone as tears rolled down her face.

Kimberly and Serenity stood behind her as they both touch trinity's shoulder who quickly flinch at their touch causing both girls to drop their hands from her shoulder.

"Please trinity look at us", said serenity quietly.

Trinity slowly turned around and everyone saw tears rolling down her face, she slowly began wiping her eyes as she looked everyone in the eye, "I am so sorry", she said quietly.

"It's not your fault trinity, chaos had took over your mind and heart and it was his actions that caused everything to happen", said serenity.

"How did chaos even get his hands on you", said Kimberly.

Trinity sighed as she looked up into the sky and saw the sun was slowly going down, "When I found out chaos was invading other planet's I knew it was my job to stop him not yours Kimberly you were the heir to the thrown and it was my duty to protect you and everyone else", said trinity as she looked down at everyone.

"I would have went with you to help you", said Kimberly.

Trinity shook her head, "You couldn't have went with me I am the only one who had the power to defeat him unfortunately he was too much for me we battled for over a week and I was slowly losing my energy so in my moment of weakness chaos somehow was able to take control of me…I tried fighting him off but I was so weak and tired from our battle that I lost to him…..", said trinity.

Tommy walked up to trinity who slowly back away from the young prince, he held his arms in a surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you trinity", said tommy.

Trinity stood ten feet away from everyone, "I didn't mean to cause so much destruction and war I couldn't control myself or my actions and for that I am very sorry to all of you especially you Kimberly I know my actions affected you more than anything…I am sorry serenity for the destruction I have caused on the moon kingdom I didn't mean to do that to auntie serenity let alone cause her to die", said trinity as she turned away from everyone once again.

Serenity touch trinity's wrist as trinity face her, "I know you didn't mean it, you weren't in control of your body and I forgive you for that I know you didn't mean to cause so much death and destruction and I forgive you for that", said serenity.

Kimberly touch her other wrist as trinity turned to her, "I know you didn't mean it trinity yes it hurt me and yes I wanted to kill you for what you have done but someone talked me into forgiving you and instead try to save you and I forgive you trinity for all the death and destruction you have caused me your my cousin and we always stick together", said Kimberly.

Trinity grabbed both girls hands as they all pulled together into a tight hug as all girls cried for everything they had went through.

"Is chaos truly gone", said sailor mercury.

The trio pulled away from each other and turned to the scout all three of them nodded, "Saturn made sure chaos could never come back…Saturn", said a sad Kimberly.

"There is a way to bring her back whole it's the least I can do after everything you guys have done for me", said trinity.

"You have the power to bring back the dead", said Uranus.

"No I can't bring back the dead Uranus…..Saturn isn't dead her spirit is still here it's just her body is gone I can bring her back", said trinity as she summoned her staff.

"Everyone stand back", said trinity as everyone took a step back as they did trinity's staff began glowing a golden orange color she quickly looked up to the sky, "I call upon the powers of the universe to bring back our sister Saturn so that our planet power and heir is return to us in the land of the living I command thee to come forth now oh great lady of the planet Saturn", shouted trinity as she slammed her staff into the ground as she did a purple light suddenly came out of it.

As the purple light slowly took it burst with so much power everyone had to cover their eyes when the light died down there stood sailor Saturn in all her glory.

"Firefly…..is that really you", said Uranus.

"It is I papa", said Saturn.

"Hotaru….." shouted Kimberly as she ran up to the young scout and hugged her tightly.

Saturn quickly dropped her glaive as she hugged her princess tightly, she look up at her, "I'm so happy you guys are alive but how did I get back here", said Saturn.

"It was trinity who brought you back Saturn", said serenity.

Saturn turned to the woman she smiled at her, "Thank you so much I didn't think anything could ever bring me back", said a happy Saturn.

Trinity smiled at the young scout, "It was the least I could do for you Lady Saturn after everything I have done I didn't mind doing this", said trinity.

"We can all live in peace now", said mars.

Before another word could be uttered the ranger's communicator's went off, tommy held up his wrist as he activated the communicator, "We read you zordon", said tommy.

"RANGERS AND SAILOR SCOUTS TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER", said zordon.

"On our way", said tommy as he ended the transmission.

"Alright guys let go or do you girls prefer to fly", said tommy.

"Let's teleport with you guys", said serenity.

"Alright grab ahold of a ranger", said rocky.

One by one all the scouts including trinity and Darien grabbed ahold of a ranger and once everyone was secured the rangers activated there communicators as they all teleported in a multitude of colors.

Command Center

Once everyone landed they all turned to zordon, especially trinity tears formed in her eyes, "Your majesty", said trinity as she bowed.

"ARISE TRINITY THERE IS NO NEED TO DO THAT", said zordon.

Slowly trinity arose, "I am so sorry uncle I didn't mean to put you in this energy tube", said a sad trinity.

Zordon looked down at his niece he smiled at her, "I AM NOT ANGRY WITH YOU TRINITY I KNEW YOU DIDN'T HAVE CONTROL OVER CHAOS BEING INSIDE OF YOU I KNEW ONE DAY YOU WOULD COME BACK TO US YOUR MOTHER KNEW AS WELL", said zordon.

"Mother….I can't believe I killed my own mother…" said trinity as she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face.

"TRINITY IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER KNEW IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT SHE WASN'T ANGRY WITH YOU SHE KNEW ONE DAY YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO BE FREE FROM CHAOS GRASP AND YOU ARE FREE", said zordon.

"Why did you summon us zordon", said Billy.

Zordon smiled at everyone, "I WANTED TO SAY HOW PROUD I AM OF EVERYONE ONE OF YOU, YOU ALL FOUGHT AS A TEAM AND YOU CAME OUT ON TOP AND I COULDN'T BE MORE PROUD OF YOU GUYS", said zordon.

Very suddenly the rangers felt weird almost drained of power they quickly recovered, "What was that", said Adam.

"Remember when I told you guys when the battle was over we wouldn't have our turbo powers anymore they were only temporary since it isn't the right time to harness that power just yet", said Kimberly.

"So were back to our original powers and our ninjetti powers" said Aisha.

Kimberly nodded, "Yes we are Aisha", said Kimberly.

"Trinity do you know how to get zordon out of his energy tube", said Billy.

Before trinity could say a word zordon quickly responded, "RANGERS…I PREFER TO STAY IN MY ENERGY TUBE I HAVE A FEELING I NEED TO STAY IN MY TUBE FOR SOMETHING GREAT WILL HAPPEN ONE DAY", said zordon.

"Father are you sure about this", said serenity.

Zordon nodded his head, "I AM I'M SORRY KIMBERLY AND SERENITY BUT I MUST STAY IN MY TUBE UNTIL THE TIME IS RIGHT FOR WHEN ITS MY TIME TO COME OUT OF THIS TUBE", said zordon.

Serenity turned to Kimberly who looked up at her father, "We understand father", they both said.

"Guys I think it's time for us to go back home I'm sure our parents are looking for us", said Amy.

"We can't leave the princess", said Pluto.

Kimberly turned to her faithful scout and smiled, "Go with her Pluto I will be fine I have the rangers here besides you guys live in Tokyo and I live here", said Kimberly as tears rolled down her face.

"Are you sure about this Kimberly you don't mind?" said Neptune.

Kimberly smiled happy tears, "I am sure Neptune protect my sister if I need you guys I can always teleport to you guys", said Kimberly.

"Kimberly I…" said Uranus.

"Yes Uranus ", said Kimberly.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I first met you I understand now that your our princess and it's our duty to protect you from danger and I promise to protect you even if your far away from me", said Uranus as Kimberly walked up to her and hugged the wind scout.

Uranus hugged her back, "Thank you for apologizing Uranus that means a lot to me", said Kimberly as let Uranus go.

"Princess", said Saturn.

Kimberly walked up to the small scout and hugged her, "Take care of yourself Saturn and keep an eye on my sister and protect her as well", said Kimberly.

Saturn hugged her back, "Of course I'm going to miss you so much", said Saturn.

Kimberly pulled away, "I will come visit you guys one day I promise", said Kimberly.

Kimberly walked up to her sister who had tears rolling down her face, they both stood there facing each other not knowing what to say to each other.

Serena walked up to Kimberly and hugged her tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much dear sister I don't want to go and leave you ", said Serena.

Kimberly hugged her back, "I will miss you as well but remember if you ever need me all you need to do is call me and I will be there for you I promise", said Kimberly as she back away from her sister.

"It was fun meeting you guys hopefully we will see you guys again one day", said Venus.

Aisha nodded, "Of course and hopefully one day we will visit Tokyo to see what life is like out there", she said.

Amy walked up to Billy and smiled at him, "It was nice meeting you Billy I hope we meet again soon I love that your very intelligent like me and understand me", said Amy.

Billy smiled down at mercury he nodded, "Of course I would love it if you told me about the lifestyle and technology of Tokyo considering you guys are way more advance then us people in America", said Billy.

Jupiter walked up to Adam and rocky and Aisha she smiled at the three, "I hope we meet again one day I would love to see you guys do martial arts ", said Jupiter as she hugged the three rangers.

Mars walked up to Kimberly she hugged her tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much you must visit Tokyo soon", said mars as Kimberly hugged her back.

Kimberly pulled back she nodded to the fire scout, "Of course we will visit Tokyo ", said Kimberly.

Darien walked up to his brother as Tommy stood toe to toe with him they both didn't know what to say to each other, tommy hugged Darien back, "I will miss you brother", said Darien.

Tommy nodded, "So will I but I will come visit you when I can", said tommy as they both pulled away.

"What are you going to do trinity?" said Serena.

Trinity smiled, "Stay here and help out Kimberly and her team if she will allow me to", said trinity as she turned to Kimberly.

Kimberly smiled, "Of course we could always use the extra help in case of an attack", said Kimberly as trinity smiled at her.

"We better get going", said Serena.

"Let's sailor teleport to the shrine guys", said mercury.

Serena looked up at her father who smiled down at her she too smiled at him, "I will miss you father I only wish mother could have seen you alive and well", said Serena as Kimberly stood next to her looking up at her father.

Zordon looked down at both of his daughters he was so proud of them and he knew serenity was proud of them wherever she may be, "I TO WILL MISS YOU SERENA I AM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED I WILL BE WATCHING OVER YOU AND YOUR SCOUTS SHOULD YOU NEED OUR ASSISTANCE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK I LOVE YOU MY DAUGHTER AND MAY PLANET POWER PROTRCT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU", said zordon.

"Let's go Serena", said Darien as he grabbed her hand.

Serena nodded as all the scouts gathered in a circle each taking a scouts hand, the rangers back away to give them some room Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly as he knew this was hard for the both to see their love ones leave.

"We are planet power", ', shouted sailor moon.

"Mercury eternal power", shouted mercury.

"Mars eternal power", shouted mars.

"Jupiter eternal power", shouted Jupiter.

"Venus eternal power", shouted Venus.

"Uranus eternal power", shouted Uranus.

"Neptune eternal power", shouted Neptune.

"Pluto eternal power", shouted Pluto.

Saturn eternal power", shouted Saturn.

"Moon crystal power ", shouted sailor moon.

"Sailor teleport", shouted the scouts as they and Darien disappeared in a multitude of colors.

Once the scouts were gone the rangers looked at one another and smiled as well as trinity they won the battle and Rita and zedd and Goldar were defeated they each turned to zordon.

Tommy being the leader stepped up, "Zordon if there gone does that mean were done being power rangers", said tommy.

Zordon looked down at his rangers, "NO TOMMY I FEEL AS THOUGH THAT THE BATTLE WE WON WAS JUST THE TIP OF THE ICEBURG I FEAR WE MAY BE NEEDED AGAIN IN THE MEANTIME I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS HOW PROUD I AM OF EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU ESPECIALLY YOU TRINITY, GO NOW MY RANGERS GO CELEBRATE AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL", said zordon.

"Let's go to the youth center I'm starving ", said rocky who rubbed his stomach.

"When are you never hungry rocky", said Aisha.

"You guys go on ahead I will meet you guys there ", said Kimberly as all the rangers including trinity teleported out of the command center.

Kimberly turned to her father and sighed but quickly smiled up at him, zordon looked down at his daughter, "KIMBERLY I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW SORRY I AM ABOUT NOT TELLING YOU THE TRUTH I SHOULD HAVE AND I REGRET NOT DOING IT", said zordon.

Kimberly wiped her eyes she shook her head, "No father I am sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did and I am sorry I know you were only trying to protect me and I am glad you made me a ranger and I'm glad I got to know you", said Kimberly.

Zordon smiled at her, "I LOVE YOU MY PINK CRANE AND I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU GO NOW AND JOIN YOUR FRIENDS AND MAY PLANET POWER PROTECT YOU", said zordon.

"I love you to father", said Kimberly as she teleported out in a pink and golden light.

Nobody seemed to remember that the green ranger coin was on the ground very suddenly it glowed green and disappeared from site not knowing where it went.

Kimberly teleported to the youth center where she joined everyone she smiled as tommy took her hand and kissed it she looked around as she saw rocky at the counter eating, Adam and Billy sparring, Aisha and trinity talking she nodded this is exactly how things were supposed to be not knowing that there chance of happiness wasn't going to last for long.

The End


End file.
